San Diego Blues
by HATBC
Summary: Summary – When someone is out for Harm, he goes after what Harm loves the most … his family. While the Rabbs deal with the situation, they meet up with Lts. Rick Hunter and DeeDee McCall of the SDPD. A Hunter and JAG Crossover.
1. Prologue

San Diego Blues – Prologue

Summary – When someone is out for Harm, he goes after what Harm loves the most … his family. While the Rabbs deal with the situation, they meet up with Lts. Rick Hunter and DeeDee McCall of the SDPD.

_Rated – T_

_*Disclaimer – I don't own "Hunter" or "JAG" this is just for fun._

_A/N:. Let's just pretend nothing after "The Promised Land" (8x02) ever happened. Harm and Mac figured things out during that 'famous' scene from 'In Country' (7x23) when they get trapped overnight in the minefield and Mac decides sleeping with Harm is better than sleeping with the scorpions (and yes, I do mean SLEEP, not what you might be thinking or wishing! :oops: LOL). Other than that, all you need to know is: Harm and Mac got married shortly thereafter; Harm remained in the Navy while Mac retired from the Marine Corp. Two years later Harm was transferred to the San Diego. As you can tell, this doesn't really follow much of the JAG storyline. However, you might notice that a few events did (i.e. Bud and Harriet having more children, Mac's endometriosis). And I apologize for anything else that is off. This was my first multi-chapter JAG fic, and my first crossover. _

- - -

7 June 2008

1715 Local

San Diego, CA

- - -

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl called when she saw her mother's tan Pacifica pull in the driveway.

"You're home, Mommy!" the girl's twin sister exclaimed.

"Hi, kiddos," their mother greeted as she stepped out of her car. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," the twin four year - olds answered in unison.

"Okay. Let's go inside and Mommy will make you something to eat."

- - -

"Where's Harm?" Mrs. Rabb asked the babysitter.

"Oh, he just called. He said that he was running a little late and that he'd try to get home ASAP. "

Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie - Rabb smiled, "Oh, I see. Would you mind helping me get Jennifer and Elizabeth ready for dinner?"

Chloe answered, "Sure, that's no problem. They're like my sisters."

"Yeah. Plus it's getting a little hard for me to run after them," Mac said as she pointed to her growing belly. "That's Harm's job."

Chloe laughed. "Lizzy! Jenny!" she called.

Mac watched as her two daughters ran to Chloe. They absolutely adored her.

Chloe had been staying with them ever since her dad was deployed to Japan again. Chloe missed her father terribly, but staying in a loving environment with the Rabbs helped ease the pain some.

"Gosh," Mac thought. "I can't believe Chloe will be graduating next year."

Then Mac heard the door open and her husband call, "Honey, I'm home!"

Harm entered the kitchen and placed his briefcase on the island. Then he walked over to his wife and put his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and greeted him with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Mac asked once their lips parted.

"Same `ol same `ol. You know how it is."

"Yeah."

"How was your day?"

"I won the Johansson case," she stated proudly.

"You did?! That's great!"

Mac smiled, "And I have my interview with the DA tomorrow."

"You'll do great!" Harm encouraged. "San Diego would love to have an ADA like you."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about it. How's our little one?" he asked once he placed his hands on his wife's stomach.

"Kicking up a storm." Mac placed her hands over Harm's, "You feel that?"

The smile on Harm's face widened, "Yeah."

Elizabeth and Jennifer interrupted the peaceful moment, "Daddy!" Jennifer squealed.

Elizabeth jumped up and down, "Hi, Daddy!"

Harm picked up his daughters and placed a kiss on top of their heads. "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

"It was da last day!" Jennifer answered happily.

"That's right. No school for three months – And do you know what else that means?"

"What?" Jennifer asked with wide eyes.

"It means Grandpa AJ is going to come to visit."

Jennifer's eyes lit up, but Elizabeth's smile turned into a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mac asked.

"I wanted to see Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet," Elizabeth pouted.

Harm tried to make her happy again by plopping his Navy cover on her head.

Elizabeth giggled.

"Maybe we can visit them next year," Harm said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Harm looked up and saw Chloe coming back into the kitchen, "Hi, Chloe."

"Hey, Harm!"

"Well, I guess I better start dinner," Mac said.

"Um, Mac, you had a pretty long day … I think Chloe and I can handle making dinner."

"Yeah, Harm and I can make dinner," the teen agreed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Of course," Harm said.

"Okay, then I'm gonna go take a shower." Mac left and headed for the stairs, "Oh, and don't burn the house down," she added.

Harm turned and looked at Chloe, "She doesn't really think we're capable of burning the house down ... does she?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't think so. But with her you'll never know."

- - -

Later that night, _he_ sat in his car. He sat in the parked car across the street from the Rabb home and watched Commander Rabb, and his family eat dinner happily. He had it all worked out; and in a few short months Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. would be in for the biggest surprise of his life.

- - -


	2. Chapter 1

San Diego Blues - Chapter One

- - -

Dr. Annie Kesner's Office

San Diego, CA

02 July 2008

0907 Local

- - -

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Rabb. Your son is doing just fine and so are you." The doctor said with a warm smile as she reentered the examining room.

Mac placed one hand on her stomach and took hold of Harm's right hand with the other. "That's wonderful to know, ma'am."

"Annie," the doctor corrected.

"I'm sorry … Annie." Mac apologized with a smile. "It's a hard habit to break. I guess that's what all those years of being in the military do to you."

"I guess that's it." The doctor walked over to the filing cabinet and put a folder away. "So, how are Jennifer and Elizabeth?"

Mac smiled, "They're great."

"I bet they are excited about having a brother in two months."

"I think so."

"That's good."

"Excuse me," Harm said as he reached for his vibrating cell phone. He shut off the alarm clock and then turned to his wife, "I think we should leave now. I have a court-martial to be at in an hour."

Mac nodded. "I need to swing by the courthouse on my way home, too, and I have to tie up some lose ends at Baxter & Baxter."

Annie smiled, "Does that mean you got the job as San Diego's newest ADA?"

"Yes, but I'm not officially the newest ADA just yet. I'll start once the baby is a few months old."

"Oh, that's terrific!" She walked with the couple to the door. "Well, I don't want to keep you too long, I have another patient coming."

"Thanks for your time," Harm said before he opened the door.

"That's why I am here. I'll see the two of you next week."

- - -

Rabb Residence

02 July 2008

1058 Local

- - -

Chloe watched Jennifer and Elizabeth run and play in the backyard. "Having fun?" she asked when they took a break and joined her on the deck.

"Yes!" they replied.

"That's good."

"Chloe, can I ask you a question?" Jennifer asked.

Chloe smiled, "Anything you want."

"When is Grandpa coming?"

"One more day."

"Why does Grandpa wait till the end of summer to come?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the only time he could get a plane ticket, besides summer isn't over for two more months."

"Yeah."

"And ya know what else?"

"What?"

"Grandpa is gonna stay for a while and help when you baby brother is born."

"Really?

"Yeah." Chloe looked up when she heard the gate open. "Harm? What are you doing home so soon?" She quickly glanced at her watch "It's only a quarter after eleven."

"Yeah, well, there's a problem," he said.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Uh, Jenny, Elizabeth, why don't you two go inside and get something to drink?"

"Okay, Daddy," Elizabeth answered.

Chloe lowered her voice, "What's going on? And are you sick? Your voice sounds funny."

"There's a bug going around." He looked to make sure that the girls were in the kitchen. "Mac was taken to the ER."

"Oh, my God! What happened? Is she having the baby?"

"They didn't tell me much. We need to get there now."

"Um, okay. I'll get the girls and my cell-phone and then meet you in the front."

"You don't need your phone …"

Chloe just looked at him.

"What I mean is you can't use it at the hospital anyway."

"Okay … I think."

Chloe went inside and Harm walked to the front.

When Harm got to the front, his neighbor was outside with her little white Maltese named Fluffy. When Fluffy saw Harm she started barking.

"Stop that Fluffy!" the owner scolded. "You know Commander Rabb."

The dog still kept barking.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I just don't know what has gotten into her. She's never like this when you're around. She likes you."

"That's alright, ma'am."

"We're ready, Harm," Chloe said when she came out of the house the Lizzy and Jenny.

"What's going on?" the neighbor asked.

"Um, I just got a call and Sarah is at the hospital."

"Oh, dear. Will Mrs. Rabb be okay?"

"I don't really know much right now."

"If you need anything feel free to call."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate that."

"Well, you better get going. Your wife needs you."

- - -

Rabb Residence

02 July 2008

1506 Local

- - -

"Anyone home?" Mac called when she entered the house.

No answer.

"Chloe? Jenny! Lizzy! Where are you guys? Hello!"

When she entered the kitchen she saw two half-eaten apples on the table and two empty juice boxes next to them. "Chloe, what's going on?" she called again. "This isn't funny! Where are you?"

Mac picked up the phone and dialed Chloe's cell-phone number, but she hung up when she heard it ringing on the kitchen table.

Cautiously, she looked through the rest of the house. When nothing was found, she didn't know if that was bad thing or a good thing. It was then when she decided to call Harm. She had a feeling she couldn't shake. Something was wrong.

- - -


	3. Chapter 2

San Diego Blues – Chapter Two

- - -

Joint Legal Service Center Southwest (aka San Diego JAGC HQ)

02 July 2008

1516 Local

San Diego, CA

- - -

The sound of a cell-phone ringing twice, stopping and then ringing again broke the silence of the courtroom and it took Harm a second to realize that it was his cell-phone ringing.

"Commander Rabb, is that a cell-phone you brought into my courtroom?" the judge asked.

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Why?"

Harm didn't want to play this card, but being that the judge was a Marine he did anyway. "You see, sir, my wife, former Marine and JAG lawyer Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, is seven months pregnant …"

The judge cut him off, "That was your wife calling you?"

"Yes, sir."

"How do you know that if you never looked at your phone?"

"We have a system." That was very true. It was a system that they established when Mac a pregnant with the girls.

"A system?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Approach."

When Harm approached the judge's bench the cell-phone stopped ringing.

The judge continued and lowered his voice, "Being that I'm a family man myself, Commander, I understand. Call your wife back."

"Yes, sir … and thank you, sir."

Once Harm returned to the prosecution table, the judge made his announcement, "This court-martial will reconvene at this time tomorrow unless otherwise noted," with that said he banged he gavel and left.

Before Harm knew it his phone rang again.

"_Something is very wrong,_" he thought.

"Rabb," he said into the phone.

"Harm!" Mac cried.

"Mac? What's wrong?" he asked alarmed. "Are-are you okay?"

"It's Chloe … and … and Jenny and Elizabeth," she said in between sobs.

"What about them?"

"They're not here."

"Slow down, Mac. Maybe they went for a walk."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"There's no note, Chloe's car is here, the girls didn't even finish their snack and when I came home the TV in the kitchen was on. Harm, something isn't right."

"Okay, I'm on my way home."

"I don't want you to hang up," she helplessly. "I-I need to hear your voice … and know that you're okay."

"Sh-sh. Honey, I'm okay. I need you to call the police, though …" Harm stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the parking lot and saw that his car wasn't there. He looked all over the parking lot and it became clear that his car was stolen, " … What the hell?"

"Harm, are you okay?"

"Yeah … yeah. But my car was stolen." It was supposed to be a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

"What?!"

"Call the police, tell them what you just told me. Also tell them that my car was stolen from the JAG Headquarters in San Diego and that I'll file a formal report when I get there."

"O-okay. I can do that."

"I'm gonna catch a cab … I'll be right there."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mac. I love you, too."

- - -

En route to the San Diego Police Department  
1520 Local

- - -

"Oh, will you knock that off, Hunter?! He is not a wimp!" Lt. DeeDee McCall said to her partner, Lt. Rick Hunter. They were just coming back from lunch and all Hunter did was tell her that her date, Don, from the night before was a wimp.

"Yes, he is, McCall. Do you have a thing for wimps? As I recall, this isn't the first wimp you dated."

"Give it a rest! He is not a wimp!" McCall protested.

Their "friendly fight" was cut short when the dispatcher's voice came over the radio, "Attention all units – a possible kidnapping occurred at 6980 Midland Heights Circle. Please respond code three."

McCall looked at Hunter and he nodded. She picked up the microphone and said, "This is unit 48, we will respond to code three. "

"Unit 48, you are rolling."

Hunter flipped on the sirens and turned the car around as they headed for 6980 Midland Heights Circle.

- - -

Rabb Residence

1528 Local

- - -

Unit 48 and the cab pulled up in front of the Rabb home at the same time.

Harm approached Hunter and McCall, "Commander Rabb," he said to them. "My wife is the one who called."

"I'm Lt. Hunter," Rick said, "And this is my partner, Lt. McCall."

"Sir, Ma`am," he said with a nod of the head. "Let's go inside."

When the three of them were walking up the driveway, the front door flew open. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home, Harm!" Mac sobbed.

Harm put his arm around his wife's shoulders, "Lieutenants, this is my wife, Sarah Rabb. Mac, this is Lt. Hunter and that is Lt. McCall."

"Hello," Mac said after she wiped a few tears away. "Come in."

"Thank you," Hunter said.

McCall asked, "Do you have a recent picture we could use?"

"Yes, follow me, ma'am."

McCall followed Mac down the hall to the living room.

"You and your husband have three daughters?" she asked when she all the pictures lined up on the fireplace mantel.

"No. The twins are ours. Chloe is my "sister" from a mentor program I became involved in years ago. She is staying with us while her father is deployed in Japan."

"I see. Well, they're all beautiful."

"Thank you. Umm, let's see," Mac looked over the pictures. "This is the most recent one. It's from Memorial Day."

McCall looked at the picture.

Mac continued, "This one, with the straight brown hair is Jennifer, and the other one, with the curly brown hair is Elizabeth. As you know, that's me, that's my husband and next to me is Chloe."

"Thank you, Mrs. Rabb."

When the two ladies returned to kitchen Harm was filing his formal complaint about his stolen car to the uniformed officer. "It's a black, four door Lincoln Navigator, and this is a copy of the insurance policy."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get the word out." Then that officer left and another one came in.

"Lt. Hunter," the new officer said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come with me please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

- - -

"What's going on?" Hunter asked when they got outside.

"Hunter, this is Martha Jenkins. She lives across the street. Ms. Jenkins, will you tell him what you told me?"

"Of course," Ms. Jenkins said. "Earlier this morning I was outside with Fluffy when I saw Commander Rabb come home. He seemed like he was in a hurry. When I asked what was going on he told me that Mrs. Rabb was taken to the ER. And then he left with, Chloe, Jennifer, and Elizabeth."

"Do you happen to know the exact time?"

"Umm. Let me think a moment. I'd say around eleven … eleven thirty at the latest – It was right before 'The Price Is Right' comes on."

Hunter jotted down a few notes, "Anything else?"

"I'm not sure if it's important …"

"Anything may help, Ms. Jenkins."

"Fluffy was barking like crazy when she saw the Commander. And I don't know why, either. She likes him and never barks when he is around."

Hunter nodded, "Thanks for your time." He watched Ms. Jenkins be escorted back to her house with another police officer. "Is the Amber Alert out?" he asked the officer that was still standing there.

"Yeah."

- - -

"McCall, can I have a word with you?" Hunter asked when he returned inside.

"Sure."

When McCall reached Hunter he briefly told her what Martha Jenkins told him.

"You think we should question them now?"

"I guess. Let's try not to upset them too much. Mrs. Rabb already looks pretty stressed out and it probably wouldn't be good for her or the baby," McCall said.

"I know."

Hunter and McCall returned to the family room to find Harm and Mac looking through, what appeared to be, a family photo album.

"Excuse us," McCall said.

Harm and Mac looked up.

"We have a few questions," Hunter said.

"Okay," Mac said.

"Now, before we begin, we would like to remind of your rights. Both of you have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney," McCall said.

Both, Harm and Mac, nodded.

McCall continued, "With that said, would either one of you like to have an attorney present?"

Harm said, "No, ma'am," and Mac shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked, just to be certain.

"I am a lawyer with the JAG Corps and my wife was also a JAG lawyer in the past … we know the law. Besides, we have nothing to hide."

Hunter and McCall didn't know what to say so they simply nodded their heads.

"Uh, Mrs. Rabb," McCall said, "Why don't we sit outside and talk? You know, get some fresh air."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Mac said. She squeezed Harm's hand once again before she exited out to the deck with McCall.

- - -

"Uh, have a seat, ma'am," Mac said to McCall.

DeeDee forced a smile, "Thank you."

"Where would you like to begin?"

"The beginning I guess."

"Okay."

"What was this morning like?"

"Typical. Harm left at seven and I left at a quarter after. Then at eight-thirty Harm met me at the doctor's office for my appointment. At about nine o'clock we left. Harm went back to work and so did I."

"In separate cars?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Where were the children when you left for your appointment, Mrs. Rabb?"

"Jenny and Lizzy were asleep and Chloe was finishing some laundry for me."

- - -

"Well," Harm started. "I left for work around seven. Mac had a doctor's appointment at eight-thirty, so I met her there. We got out of there around nine and then I went straight to JAG because I had to prepare for a court-martial."

"You never came back home between seven and noon?"

"Not at all."

"We have a witness that places you here around eleven and eleven thirty. They said that you told them that Mrs. Rabb was in the ER. Then, they saw your daughters and Chloe getting into the car with you and driving away."

"That's impossible, sir. I was in this court-martial all day. There are twelve jurors, a judge, the admiral, the defense attorney and her client that will all tell you I was there from nine thirty up to the time my wife called me around 1500 hours."

"What about lunch?"

"I ate lunch with my supervisor, Admiral Horton, in the conference room.

"The same admiral that was in the courtroom?"

"That would be correct, sir."

"What time did you eat lunch with Admiral Horton?"

Harm was getting really fed up, "Noon to one."

- - -

"Mrs. Rabb, this may be difficult for you to hear but you have a right to know."

"Know what?"

"A witness says she saw your husband leave with the girls around eleven. When she asked where they were going your husband said that you were and the ER and they were going to be with you."

"What?! That's impossible. No way. No, no, no, no. No!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Harm had a court-martial all day practically and his car was stolen. - Oh, God!"

"What's wrong?" McCall asked alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"Excuse me," Mac said quickly as she stood and headed for the door.

McCall, wondering what was going on, followed.

- - -

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Harm stated yet again.

"Are you saying that someone dressed up like you just so they could kidnap your kids?"

"The only person that would be able to pull a stunt like that off would be … "

Mac pulled open the door and Harm stood up, "Palmer!" they exclaimed at the same time.

- - -


	4. Chapter 3

San Diego Blues – Chapter Three

- - -

"What'd we miss?" Hunter asked McCall. "I'm confused."

"That makes two of us," she whispered.

The two officers walked closer to Mac and Harm. "Who's Palmer?" McCall asked.

Mac ran her fingers through her hair and sat down on the couch. "Clark Palmer has had a grudge against my husband for years. Well, I guess he had a grudge against both of us really. Harm and I were prosecuting a crooked NCIS officer…

_**- - - Flashback - - - **_

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, Your Honor. "

"_Proceed."_

"_We find the defendant, Clark Palmer, guilty on all charges." _

Palmer stood up and yelled, "This won't be the last of me, Commander, Major! I'll be back!"

_The judge banged her gavel, "Officers, remove this man at once!" she ordered. _

_**- - - End Flashback - - - **_

Mac shuddered. "Ever since, he's been out to get Harm."

"I have two questions," Hunter stated.

"Ask away," Mac said.

"One – what happened after he was convicted?"

"Well, he was sent to prison, but he got out each time. He's very smart … has a very high IQ, and he's … well … a sociopath is what he is. "

"What other attempts did he make in the past to hurt the two of you?"

"Oh, let's see. He kidnapped Harm, tried to kill him by planting a bomb in his apartment, tried to trick him into killing his former girlfriend and he charged $800,000 to his credit card."

Hunter nodded, "Alright. So he said he'd be out to get the both of you, but from what you told us, it seems like he has been after Commander Rabb the most. Any idea why?"

"Sorta," Mac said. "Harm did most of the prosecuting. I sat second chair."

"Is there anyone Lt. McCall or I can call to verify there is a Clark Palmer out there?"

Harm scoffed, "How about half the JAG Corp?"

Mac elbowed him in the ribs, "Stop that!" she snapped.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Be serious! Please!"

"I was being serious!"

Mac rolled her eyes at Harm and the turned her attention back to Hunter, "Lt. Hunter, if you wouldn't mind coming with me I could get you those numbers."

"Of, course."

"Right this way," she led him down the hall to the den.

When Mac opened the door, a very spacious room was revealed. Hunter walked in the room and looked it over. There were two desks that sat at opposite ends of the room but faced one another. Each desk had several family photos on it, a USA flag and a few Navy and/or Marine items, as well as a laptop and a few other electronics.

Mac walked over to her desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a little address book with roses on the front.

First, she opened up to "C" and copied down AJ's number on a piece of her customized stationary that read "Sarah" at the top. After that, she flipped to "R" and copied down Bud and Harriet's number.

"Okay," she said as she looked up. "This first number here belongs to former Admiral AJ Chedwiggen and the second one belongs to Lt. Bud Roberts and his wife Lt. Harriet Sims. "

"Thank you," Hunter told her as he folded the paper up and put it in his pocket.

"Oh, before I forget the Admiral is coming tomorrow …" That was when the initial shock hit Mac. "He doesn't know yet … Bud and Harriet don't know yet … " she said as she paced up and down. "How am I supposed to tell them that the girls were kidnapped? H-how can we track down Palmer? What if we're already too late? …" Her mind flooded with hundreds or "what if" type questions.

Hunter placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "We're gonna find your kids and bring them home. But first there's one thing McCall and I need."

"Anything."

"We need to work on this one together with JAG on this one."

"Yeah … yeah. Okay. I think I can arrange that."

- - -

Mac and Hunter returned to the living room and saw McCall and Harm talking. When Harm saw Mac and Hunter return, out of a sign of respect, he stood up.

"Well, once again, thank you, Mrs. Rabb," Hunter said.

Mac wiped another tear away and nodded.

Hunter walked over to McCall, "We better get going. We have a few calls to make."

"Okay." McCall opened up her purse and pulled out a business card. Then she walked over to Mac and said, "This card had my work number and my cell. And on the back there is my home number. You can reach me 24/7. Okay? Call me if anything comes up."

Mac accepted the card.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Harm said. "I'll show you out."

When they got outside and stood on the porch it started to pour down rain.

"Uh, Hunter …" McCall started.

"What?"

"Would you, uh, mind if I asked you to go to the car and get the umbrella?"

"Why do you need an umbrella? It's only a little bit of water."

"I just got my hair done!" she protested.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you." McCall watched Hunter walk down the driveway. "Commander, will Mrs. Rabb be okay?" she asked.

Harm shrugged, "I hope so. She's a Marine…. But nothing they teach in the Marines will help you when your family is in danger."

"I know what you mean," McCall whispered. "Well, I better meet him halfway." McCall started to walk down the driveway, "Call anytime, Commander. Anytime." She called.

"Thank you, ma'am."

- - -

An hour later, when Harm was walking up the stairs, he heard Mac crying. First he looked in their room. He didn't see her, but he still heard her. Then he realized she was in the master bathroom.

Harm knocked on the closed door, "Mac, it's me. Can I come in?" he whispered.

"It's open," she whispered back.

Harm nudged the door open. When the door opened he saw Mac sitting on the floor with her back against the bathtub. She was wearing the silky pink pajamas that Jennifer and Elizabeth got her for Mother's Day.

"They just gave me these pajamas a few months ago …" she trailed off and looked up at Harm with tears in her eyes.

Harm sat next to Mac on the floor and cradled her shaking form, "We're gonna find them and bring them home. I promise," he said.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Sailor," she sobbed.

Harm brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered, "I haven't yet," as tears welled in his own eyes.

- - -

As you can tell, I have taken a number of liberties. But it is _my_ story. LOL!


	5. Chapter 4

San Diego Blues – Chapter Four

- - -

Robert's Residence

Alexandria, Virginia

1325 Local

- - -

"Roberts' Residence," Harriet answered when the phone rang.

"Is this Lt. Sims?" McCall asked.

"That would be correct."

"You don't know me, but my name is DeeDee McCall. I'm a police officer with the San Diego Police Department."

"The San Diego Police Department?" she questioned. "What's going on, ma'am?"

McCall really didn't know how to put, so she tried her best. "There's been a mishap with the Rabbs."

"What?! Is the Commander all right? What about the Colonel? Is she okay?"

"They're fine –"

"Jennifer and Elizabeth?"

"Mrs. Roberts," DeeDee started. "It appears that Jennifer, Elizabeth, and Chloe were kidnapped."

Harriet could barely breathe. "Oh, God! H-how are the Commander and Colonel holding up, ma'am?"

"The best they can."

"Bud and I will fly right out."

"I have a question first."

"Okay."

"What do you know about a Clark Palmer?"

"Is _he_ back?"

"Commander and Mrs. Rabb believe that he might have had something to do with the disappearance of their children."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did, ma'am," she admitted.

- - -

Same Time

- - -

"Chedwiggen," AJ said into his phone.

"As in Admiral AJ Chedwiggen?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I'm retired now, but that would be correct."

"I'm Lt. Hunter with the San Diego Police Department. Do you have time to answer a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know of a Clark Palmer?"

AJ's instincts were starting to kick in, "Did he go after Harm and Mac again?"

"Uh, in a sense."

"What do you mean … "in a sense"?"

"The Rabb children were kidnapped this morning and Commander and Mrs. Rabb think that Clark Palmer was involved."

"He's gone too far this time. I was supposed to fly out tomorrow, but I'll get on the next plane out. "

- - -

Harriet hung up the phone and sat down at the table. "Bud!" she called. "Bud! Come here!"

Bud came running into the kitchen. "Are you okay, Harriet? What happened?"

"That was the San Diego PD on the phone. They called to notify us that … um … that Elizabeth and Jennifer were kidnapped today."

Bud was at a loss for words and his eyes grew wide. "Uh, do they have a suspect?" he finally managed to get out.

Harriet nodded. "The officer I talked to said that Harm and Mac think that it was Clark Palmer."

"We need to get out there."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"I'll see what flights are available."

"Okay. When you do that I'll call my mom."

- - -  
Rabb Residence

1633 Local

- - -

It took Mac awhile, but she finally fell asleep, safely, in her husband's arms.

"Mac?" Harm whispered.

Mac mumbled something that was inaudible to him.

"Mac, I'm gonna bring you to the other room. Okay? Okay. Let's go."

Harm shifted her in his arms and carefully stood up.

Mac mumbled something else before she buried her face in the crook of Harm's neck.

"It's okay," Harm said softly once again. "I'm right here."

Harm gently placed her down on their bed.

He started to walk away, however, Mac grabbed his arm. "Stay with me. I need you," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

- - -

SD Police Department

Same Time

- - -

McCall sighed as she looked over another folder on Palmer. "How many more?" she asked Hunter.

Hunter pointed to a stack of files on his desk. "Six or seven."

"Mrs. Rabb was right. This Palmer was one crooked NCIS officer. Look at this, fraud is on there at least seven times for cryin' out loud!"

"When I talked to their former CO he said he'd bring more files on Palmer."

"More? There's more?"

"Yeah, the court stuff I think."

Their conversation was cut short when McCall's phone rang. "McCall," she said.

"Lt. McCall, this is Harriet Roberts. We spoke earlier."

"What can I do for you?"

"This is kinda strange and all …"

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"My husband and I got a flight out to San Diego. But um …"

"Do you need a ride?" McCall asked, even though she was pretty sure that was what Harriet was calling about.

"Yes … if that's not a bother. You see, ma'am, Harm and Mac usually pick us up from the airport, and we don't have time to tack down a rental car."

"I understand. How will my partner and I find you?"

Harriet shifted the cordless phone on her shoulder as she opened the closet door. She grabbed the first thing she saw. "My husband and I will be wearing matching "Navy" shirts and blue jeans."

"Alright."

"How will we find you?"

"Um, that's a good question. Hang on a second." McCall turned the phone away from her mouth, "Hunter," she started.

He looked up from the file, "Yeah."

"Do you still have your navy blue and white LAPD windbreaker?"

"Yep."

"Do you know where it is?"

"In the hall closet."

"Okay, good." McCall directed her attention back to the caller, "My partner and I will be wearing matching LAPD windbreakers. They're navy blue with white lettering."

"Thank you so much, ma'am. We really do appreciate it … I know Harm and Mac do, too."

"What time will your flight get in?"

"Around eight-thirty your time."

- - -

The baby kicked Mac hard in the back, "OW!" she screamed as she jolted up in the bed.

Harm jolted up right with her, "Mac?"

"Oh, my … my back," she winced.

As and instinct, Harm wrapped his arms just beneath her shoulders, like he always did.

Mac cooperated with her husband and pressed her back against him as she remembered the first time they did that. It was before they were married … before the were engaged … and before they were "officially" dating …

- - - _**Flashback**_ - - -

"_You'll always be there?" Mac asked once again._

"_I promise I will. Is something wrong with you? What happened when you went to see the doctor today?"_

"_You really need to know what the doctor said, then … I have …. I have …"_

"_You have what?"_

"_An "illness"." _

"_Illness? Wh-what kind …" he trailed off as he placed his hand underneath her chin. _

"_Endometriosis," she spoke softly._

_Harm was no doctor, but from what he did know, he knew that it was going to be a long bumpy road for Mac._

_There was silence between them for several moments, "Say something, Harm," Mac begged. "Please. I jus- I- Say something."_

_Harm brought his finger to her lips as an attempted for her to stop from talking. "When's your next appointment?"_

"_Monday at 1300 hours."_

"_I'm going with you," he said quickly, a bit too quickly. "If you want me to that is."_

_Mac fought back some tears. "I want you to come."_

"_Okay, I'll come. I'm going to help you fight this thing. And you definitely shouldn't have to go through it alone."_

"_Th-thank you."_

_Harm wiped away one of the tears that escaped her eyes. _

_---_

_Before they knew it, Monday was there. Mac was in the waiting room anxiously tapping he fingers on a magazine, "Okay, Harmon Rabb Jr., where are you," she thought. _

_It seemed like right after she thought that, the door opened and in stepped the tall, handsome lawyer. When he was looking in her direction, Mac waved at him. Harm saw her and walked over to her._

"_Here, sit down," she said as she removed her purse from the chair next to her. _

_Harm sat in the chair next to her and Mac continued, "I was beginning to think that you changed your mind and weren't going to come." She said as she stared at the wall, avoiding his gaze._

"_Mac, that's crazy," he said. "I promised you something and I keep my promises. Especially this one."_

"_What took you so long?"_

"_I got a little tied up in court, and the road was blocked due to an accident."_

_She turned to look at him, and with a small, sad smile said, "Okay, I'm just glad you're here now."_

_---_

"_Colonel, I need you to sit still," the doctor repeated as he looked up at her._

"_Get your hands off of me," she hissed through clenched teeth. "STOP!"_

"_Mac, what can I do to help you?" Harm asked._

"_I-I-I don't know." _

"_Look me in the eyes."_

_Mac shook her head, "No, no, no. I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want you to change your mind. I need you here."_

_Harm knew that this was hard on Mac and she wasn't thinking clearly so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Mac, I'm not going to leave you. I promise."_

_The doctor poked around some more and Mac scooted back._

"_Sir, please control your wife," the doctor said to Harm._

"_He is not my husband!" she said with clenched teeth._

"_Is there anything you can give her for the pain?" Harm asked the doctor. It broke his heart to see Mac in that much pain._

"_I'm afraid not."_

_Harm walked back over to Mac and put his arms just beneath her shoulders to stop her from squirming around. She fought with every once of Marine in her to get out his embrace, but she failed._

"_Try to relax," the doctor said as he adjusted his gloves._

"_You want me to relax? Are you insane? How can I relax when you are poking around inside me?"_

"_If you relax, ma'am, it won't be as painful."_

_Mac scoffed, "Yeah right."_

_Harm still had his arms wrapped around her, "Sarah," he soothed, "why don't we talk about something … happy?"_

"_Okay, like what?"_

"_I don't know, maybe –" he was cut off when Mac drew in a sharp breath. "You okay?"_

"_What do you think, Commander? OW! Make it stop, Harm. Please. Make it stop!"_

"_I wish I could, Mac. I really do. But I can't, it'll be over soon."_

"_Just a few more minutes," the doctor said._

"_A few more minutes of agony!" Mac corrected. "Damn it!"_

"_Let's talk about Bud and Harriet's wedding," Harm suggested._

_But Mac really wasn't listening, "Oh, fuck," she mumbled. "This is pure hell. Fuck."_

_Harm couldn't help but to smile a bit. Mac was a Marine, she never talked like that, but when the time called for it, she sure could have the mouth of a Sailor._

- - - _**End Flashback**_ - - -

"MAC!" Harm repeated for what seemed like the one-hundredth time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were a million miles away."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was a million miles away."

"What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about the first time we had to do this."

Harm removed his arms from her shoulders and started to rub her back, "Yeah, I remember that, too. Didn't you threaten Dr. Fryer with a lawsuit?"

Mac laughed, "Yeah, I think so."

"What for?"

"I don't remember. But I do remember one thing he said … everyday."

"Which one are you referring to?"

"When he said I couldn't have any kids. Do you know how much that hurt to hear him say that?"

"Oh, Mac. He said that, yes. But you overcame the endometriosis."

"Not completely," she corrected.

"But it's not as bad as it was before?"

"Yeah. That's true."

Harm, not knowing what to say, nodded.

"I felt so guilty when he said that I probably couldn't have any kids."

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because of our baby deal. I didn't want to let you down."

"Mac, you will never let me down. You are the mother of my two beautiful daughters and you are carrying my son. You will never be able to let me down."

"What if something would have gone wrong? I would have let you down."

"No, you wouldn't have let me down."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't have been your fault."

"What if something goes wrong this time?"

"We're lawyers, Mac. We deal with facts not speculations and "what ifs"."

"There was an eighty percent chance that I'd loose one of the girls."

"That's an average … there's a difference between and average and a proven fact."

"But –"

"Mac, stop that," he said calmly. "Stay positive."

"Up a little bit." A few minutes passed before she said, "Sometimes I feel like I'm using you … and Chloe, too."

"You're not using us. Where would you get an idea like that from?"

"When I'm sick and in so much pain because of the endometriosis who takes care of me? You. And who helps you take care of the girls when I can't get out of bed? Chloe."

"You're not using us," he reassured her.

"But it feels like I am."

- - -

Chloe shifted in the seat of the SUV. "Where are we going?" she asked the driver. "I thought you said Mac was in the ER?"

Palmer didn't answer.

Chloe looked in the back seat and saw the frightened looks Jenny and Lizzy had on their faces. "The next time we stop, can I sit in the back with them?" she asked.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"_Think,_" Chloe told herself, "_Think. This can't be Harm. It looks him, but it doesn't sound like him. The wings -- That's it! "Harm" doesn't have on his father's wings. He always has his father's wings on his uniform. Wait a second, now. They're engraved, they say, "Harmon Rabb Sr.", so all I have to do now it see what those wings say and I will know, without a doubt, that this isn't Harm. Then I will have only one question … who is this imposter?" _

- - -

Bud and Harriet were in such a hurry to get to the airport they didn't even bother to pack a suitcase. Harriet quickly put together a carry on bag and decided that whatever the need during their stay in San Diego, they could pick up from the store when they arrived.

In the crowed airport Harriet spotted a familiar face, "That's Admiral Chedwiggen," she said to Bud.

Bud looked over to where Harriet was pointing. "That's right. Do you think that the SDPD called him too?"

"Maybe."

Bud picked up his pace and tried to get to the former Navy SEAL. "Admiral!" he called when he was finally close enough.

AJ turned around, "Bud! Harriet!" he exclaimed. "I take it you got a call from the SDPD."

"Yes, sir," Harriet answered. "Are you on your way to Harm and Mac's, too?"

"You bet I am."

- - -

Hunter finished putting a few things on his desk away. "You ready to go to the airport?"

McCall took a sip of her coffee, "Sure. If we get there too early do you wanna grab a bit to eat?"

"Works for me."

McCall smiled, "The good days," she said. "But first we have to swing by your place and my place to get the LAPD windbreakers."

"Do you missing working for the LAPD?"

"Yeah. A part of me always will, but this a good change … for both of us."

"You, DeeDee McCall, like change?"

McCall smiled, "Yeah. I like change. Who would have thought you'd hear those words come out of my mouth, huh?" she said with a light laugh.

"Not me," Hunter said with a smile.

"Who's driving?"

"I guess I am."

McCall shot him a warning look, "Try not to make our guests car sick."

"I'll do my darnest. We'll swing by your house first so you can pick up your jacket."

"Okay."

- - -

The Crown Victoria pulled into McCall's driveway. "Wanna come in? I'll only be a minute."

"Nah, that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

McCall walked up the walkway at a fast pace and quickly unlocked the door. Once inside, she ran up the stairs to her closet and pulled out the familiar windbreaker. "Here goes nothing," she said as she tried it on. "It fits!" she exclaimed as she looked in the mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked her partner when she returned to the car.

Hunter looked her over, "Lookin' fine."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

McCall fastened her seatbelt, "Next stop, your house."

In less than five minutes they arrived at Hunter's house.

The car jerked to a stop and McCall looked at Hunter, "Please, Hunter, tell me that you won't do that again!"

Hunter tried not to laugh, "What? You got a little car sick?"

McCall rolled her eyes, "Look at me. I'm begging you … don't do that again. _Please_."

"I couldn't help it, McCall. If we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late."

- - -

McCall walked over to the table where Hunter was sitting and handed him is coffee. "Here you go," she said.

"Thanks, McCall."

McCall smiled, "No problem."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, yeah. You paid last time."

"McCall, I –"

"Hunter, I took care of it, okay?"

"Okay."

McCall took her seat and started to pull her food out of the bag.

"What did you get?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, a soft pretzel with extra salt."

Hunter laughed, "Your eating habits are something that haven't changed."

"And that won't ever change. I'm not like you … I don't eat rabbit food," she joked.

Hunter took his defense, "It isn't "rabbit food". It's healthy."

McCall nodded and said with a smile, "If you say so."

Hunter glanced at his watch; "We better get going to the gate … so we don't miss them."

"Just a minute," she said before taking a bite of her pretzel.

- - -

McCall and Hunter watched each person get of the airplane. So far, they saw no one that had on a "Navy" shirt.

"Are we at the right place?" McCall asked.

"I think so. Let's give them a minute."

"Yeah."

The last group of people to get off included a blonde-haired woman and a salt and pepper haired man. The two of them wore "Navy" t-shirts.

- - -


	6. Chapter 5

**San Diego Blues – Chapter Five**

- - -

Harm placed a bowl of soup in front of his wife, "Here you go," he said.

Mac declined and pushed it away from her, "No. I can't."

"Eat something, Mac. Please."

"I wonder if they're cold," she said. "What if they're hungry?"

Harm knew what she was getting at. He found himself silently asking the same questions.

Mac protectively placed her hand on her belly and felt the baby kick. It was what she really needed to feel. She need to know that he was still there – safe and sound.

Harm let Mac's questions pass before he pushed the bowl in front of her again. "Go on," he encouraged. "Eat."

Mac shook her head.

Harm felt like he did when Elizabeth or Jennifer wouldn't eat, "Do it for me."

"Harm, I-I-I-"

"If you won't do it for me, do it for our son," he said gently.

Mac glared at him. "Using our son against me? You, Harmon Rabb, of all people – how could you do that?"

"Mac, that's not what it was supposed to mean."

She scoffed, "Oh, really? Well, what _was_ it supposed to mean?"

Harm rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thought, "_This can take awhile."_

- - -

Hunter and McCall walked over to the people they just saw get off. The two of them took out their badges and Hunter said, "I'm Lt. Rick Hunter and this is my partner Lt. DeeDee McCall. Are you Lt. Sims?" he asked Harriet.

"Yes, sir," she answered. "This is my husband Bud Roberts and our former CO, AJ Chedwiggen," Harriet pointed to the man the followed a polite two-steps behind.

"Ah, yes, the Admiral and I spoke on the phone," Hunter said.

AJ nodded, "Has any progress been made since then?"

"We're working on it."

"Well," Chedwiggen started, "let's not stand around and waste time."

Harriet cringed at the phrase, "waste time".

"You're right," McCall said. "Follow us."

- - -

Mac and Harm were still discussing what Harm was implying when he said "do it for our son" when the doorbell chimed. "_Saved by the bell,"_ he thought.

"Count your lucky stars, Rabb. Because we aren't done yet … you just get a … rest … before we continue," Mac said.

"Yes, Colonel."

Harm got up from the table and walked to the front door. He was shocked when he saw the familiar faces that were on the other side.

Mac heard voices and wondered what was going on. So she stood up and waddled to the front door. First she saw Harriet giving Harm a hug. "Harriet! Bud! Admiral!" she exclaimed.

"Ma'am," Bud greeted.

Harm and Mac shot Bud a warning look.

"That's right," Bud said. "We aren't in the office."

"That's okay," Mac said as she went to go hug him. "Your off the hook this time."

"Thank you, ma'a … Mac."

When Mac noticed that the Roberts children weren't at their parents' feet, she asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Oh," Harriet started. "They're over my mom's."

Mac nodded and dried a few tears away. "I see."

"Admiral, are those the court-martial files on Palmer?" Harm asked when he noticed the stack of files that the Admiral was holding.

"Yes they are, Commander."

"Lt. Hunter, if you wouldn't minding staying for awhile we could get a jump start on this," Harm offered.

Hunter looked over at McCall. She was engaged in a conversation with Mac and Harriet, "That's fine," he answered.

"Would you like some coffee?" Mac asked two of the guests.

Harriet quickly remembered back to the times when she was pregnant and the people around her were drinking coffee, "No, thanks."

McCall declined as well. "I'm fine."

Mac nodded, "Let me know if you change your mind. Um," Mac looked around and already saw that the men made themselves comfortable on the couch and looking at the files, "let's go in the kitchen."

- - -

Bud was reading a report when something came to him, "Harm!" he said.

Harm sat up, "What? What is it, Bud; did you find something?"

Bud put the folder down on the coffee table, "Do remember when Chloe was riding her horse in the woods … ?"

"Yeah …"

"And she fell off of the horse and no one could find her …"

Harm nodded, "Yeah …"

"It was cold and raining and the search and rescue team was about to give up, but Mac had a vision. She pictured where Chloe was and then when Mac went to the woods they found her exactly were Mac had pictured it."

At this point Hunter was completely listening as well as Harm and AJ.

"That's right," Harm said.

Bud continued, "Not to mention the time your plane went down."

Harm nodded and continued the story. "It was horrible. I was trying to get home in time for Mac and Brumby's wedding," he tensed up a bit when he mentioned Brumby.

From Harm's body language Hunter had a feeling that this Brumby character was like Alex. Hunter remembered back to DeeDee and Alex's wedding. It hurt to see her marry him, but he wouldn't dare say anything. He wanted his partner to be happy. And if anyone deserved it, it was her. Hunter stopped his trip down memory lane and listened to what Harm was saying.

"… There was a terrible storm. My plane went down and my co-pilot and I were ejected into the ocean. It was beyond cold. Everyone was about to give up, and we could have died from hypothermia, but Mac wouldn't let it happen."

AJ picked up the story, "I'll never forget that night. Mac walked over to the map, pointed to a set of coordinates and said "Here," with much certainty. I called the Skipper and told him were to look. He was rather reluctant but I told him it was an order. And sure enough, where did they find you? In the vicinity of were Mac had pointed to on the map."

- - -

"Lt. McCall, I can't thank you enough for picking them up from the airport for us," Mac thanked McCall for what seemed like the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"DeeDee," McCall corrected. "And it was no problem. It was the least we could do."

The four men entered the kitchen, "Bud, tell Mac your idea," Harm said.

Hunter made his way over to McCall. "What's going on, Hunter?" she asked.

"We're about to find out," he answered.

"What?"

Harriet turned to her husband, "What idea?"

"Mac, remember when Chloe fell off of her horse and the Commander's plane went down?"

Mac looked at him blankly.

"You had a vision. You found them," Bud finished.

"Oh!" Mac gasped. "You're a genius, Bud! I could kiss you!"

"Watch it. You're already taken, Marine," Harm said, trying to lighten the mood some.

Mac laughed it off and tried to relax. She felt all her muscles relax when Harm put his hand on her shoulders. Mac took a deep breath and closed here eyes. A few minutes passed before she opened her eyes and sadly said, "Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero."

Harm gently squeezed her shoulders.

Harriet perked up, "Maybe that's good, ma'am."

"I beg your pardon?" Mac replied.

Harriet tried to explain what she was thinking; "You had these visions when Chloe and Commander Rabb were in immediate danger. Maybe the girls aren't in immediate danger. 

Mac sighed, "God, Harriet, I hope your right."

"Trust me, ma'am," Harriet said calmly. "As a mother, I can tell you that you will know when something is wrong. I knew something was wrong before the doctors told me Sarah died. I felt it. You'll know if something isn't right."

A part of Mac wondered why her friend would bring up that part of the past, but another part of her knew that Harriet was right.

- - -

Chloe climbed in the back of the Navigator and sat in between Jenny and Lizzy.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mommy?" Jenny called when she woke up.

Chloe moved Jenny's hair away from her eyes, "No. Mommy isn't here."

"Where Daddy taking us?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know." Chloe watched all the road signs, and from what she could tell, they were still in San Diego. To her, it seemed like the drove around the city all day.

"I want Mommy! I want Mommy! I want Mommy!" Jennifer cried as she curled up into a ball next to Chloe.

"I want Mommy, too!" Lizzy said as she curled up in a ball as well.

Chloe looked up and saw "Harm" making is way inside the gas station to pay.

"Call Mommy!" Elizabeth demanded.

Chloe fought back some tears, "I can't."

'Why?"

"Because I don't have my phone with me."

"Use Mommy and Daddy's," Jenny suggested.

Chloe didn't know what to say so she said, "I don't think Daddy has his either."

"Use the extra one."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The extra one," Elizabeth said this time.

Chloe was going along with it, "Oh, uh-huh. Where is it?"

"In the box that fixes the ouchies," Jennifer explained.

"_The box that fixes the ouchies,"_ Chloe thought.

Jennifer continued, "You know. It's da box that has a red cross on it."

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed. "The first-aid kit. Is that what you're talking about?"

"Does it fix the ouchies?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, it does," Chloe answered. Then she remembered when Harm was on his big safety kick last year. He said you never could be too safe, so he went out and bought prepaid cell-phones. One for his car and one for Mac's car. She remembered how Mac thought it was crazy, but Harm kept telling her that it was important to have an extra one. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do …"

- - -

"You a pilot?" the young man behind the counter asked Palmer.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Yeah. I'm a pilot." Palmer answered. "Well, pilot turned lawyer to be correct."

"You like being a pilot?"

"Yep. Loved it. It was my life."

"Then why'd you turn lawyer?"

"Blame it on night blindness," he said, "becoming a lawyer was the only way I could stay in the Navy."

The man nodded, "I'm thinking of joining the Navy myself."

Palmer was in no mood for chitchat, "Go enlist," he said before turning around and leaving.

- - -

Palmer opened the door and climbed in the SUV.

"Daddy! I gotta go potty!" Lizzy said once Palmer sat down.

"I gots to go too, Daddy!" Jennifer added as she jumped up and down in her seat.

Palmer sighed and rolled his eyes.

Chloe quickly opened the door, "I got it," she said before climbing out.

Palmer looked at her and said, "Hurry up."

The look he gave her sent chills down Chloe's spine as she stole a glance of the wings. One thing was clear and simple; they weren't Harm's wings.

- - -

Chloe and the girls entered the restroom and locked Chloe locked the door behind them. "Okay," she said. "We have to hurry." Chloe turned the phone on and it made a vibrating sound before lighting up. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

- - -

The Rabb's home phone rang and Mac jumped to answer it. "Hello."

"Mac!" came Chloe's frightened voice.

"Chloe!" Mac exclaimed.

A few people in the room gasped before Mac said, "I'm gonna put you on the speaker phone because the police are here. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Mac could barely control her breathing, "W-w-hat happened? Where are you?"

"Harm came to get us. He said you were in the hospital, but, Mac, I don't think it's him."

Mac closed her eyes, "It isn't him, honey."

Chloe felt somewhat relieved, "Really?"

"He's here with me. Talk to her, Harm."

Harm walked closer to the phone, "Chloe, can you here me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Mac's telling you the truth. I'm standing here with her, Bud, Harriet, the Admiral, and Lts. Hunter and McCall. The man that's pretending to be me is Clark Palmer… Keep letting him think that you think it's me."

"Okay."

"Um, where are you?"

"I don't know we're at some gas station. I pretty sure we're still in San Diego, though."

"How did you call us?"

"The cell-phone you had in the first-aid kit."

"Keep that phone with you all the time. Just … don't let Palmer see it."

"Harm, I can't talk much longer, he'll be wondering where we are. And the girls want to talk."

"Put them on," Mac said.

"MOMMY!" Elizabeth and Jennifer exclaimed. "We want to go home."

"I know, sweetheart. Mommy loves you and we're gonna bring you home."

Harm wanted to talk to his kids more than anything, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare them anymore than they all ready were.

"Hurry," Jennifer said before the line turned to pure static.

"Jennifer! Elizabeth! Hello! Talk to Mommy!"

Harm loosened her grip on the cordless phone, "Mac," he said softly.

Mac shook her head, "No," she said "No."

"Well, maybe they got something on the trace," Hunter said.

Harm shook his head, "They called from the prepaid phone in the first-aid kit."

The room was quiet before Harriet spoke up, "Who's idea was it to have the cell-phone in the first –aid kit?" she asked.

"Harm's," Mac answered. "I thought it was one of the craziest thing I had ever heard, but he was right. It came in handy."

McCall stood up from the table, "Hunter, can I have the keys?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"I wanna pick up some papers from the station. I won't be gone long."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. Finish what papers you're working on now. I won't be gone long."

- - -

"What took so long?" Palmer asked Chloe after she buckled Jennifer and Elizabeth back in their car seats.

"Um. Uh… The door was locked and we had to wait for the manager to find the key," she lied.

- - -


	7. Chapter 6

**San Diego Blues – Chapter Six**

- - -

McCall turned of the car and sighed as leaned back against the seat and shut her eyes. "Let's hope I'm doing the right thing," she said.

- - -

As Hunter put a file aside, Harriet reached for another.

"Maybe San Diego is comfort zone," Hunter suggested. "That would explain why they're still in the city."

"He has a good point," Harriet agreed.

"I don't think that's it," AJ said.

"Why not, sir?" Harriet asked.

"Palmer is so skilled at what he does. Anyplace can be his comfort zone. Besides, I think he's staying in the city for another reason."

"Another reason?" Bud asked.

"Yeah. He want's Harm to always look of his shoulder. Sleep with one eye open. That's the way he always wanted it. For the time being, I think Chloe and Elizabeth and Jennifer are safe," he admitted.

"Safe?!" Mac asked. "Safe?! You think they're safe?! With _him_?!"

"Maybe the Admiral is right," Harm said aloud.

"Red light, Rabb! Red light!"

"Try to calm down, Mac," AJ said.

Mac shook her head, "I can't take this anymore." She got up from the table and walked over to the door that led to the garage. She slid her slippers off and put on her shoes.

Harm got up and followed. "Whoa. Wait a second. Where are you going?" Harm asked.

"Out," she said plainly.

"Out where?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to get outta here for a little bit. Don't you dare try to stop me," she whispered. "Don't even waste your breath trying." She walked down a little hallway that led to the laundry room.

"Mac," Harm said as he followed.

Mac ignored him and opened the closet to take out one of her longer coats.

"Be careful, Mac."

Mac looked at him and couldn't decide if you wanted to punch him or kiss him. So, she settled for taking a hold of his hands and bringing them up to her cheek. "I'll be back soon," she assured him before she walked back to the kitchen.

"Um, Colonel," Harriet spoke up. "Would you like some company?"

Mac didn't even need to think it over, "Yes, Harriet." All she knew was she didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't stand to be in the house anymore.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

- - -

McCall stepped out of the car and started to walk up the sidewalk to the house. Dogs howling in the distance gave her and eerie feeling. "You can do this, McCall," she said to herself. "It's a safe, upper-class neighborhood. Besides I'm a cop … with a gun. I can take care of myself. I kinda wish Hunter were here. But if he were here, that'd ruin the plan." She knocked on the door, "Here we go."

Not long after she knocked on the door, it opened. "Hi," she said to the person on the other side.

- - -

"Where are we going?" Harriet asked Mac as she stopped at a red light.

Mac sighed, "I'm not sure. Wal-Mart? … I-I don't really know. I just know I'm glad you came with me."

"I don't think you should be alone at a time like this."

"And you're right. I _shouldn't_ be alone. God only knows what kind of trouble I'd get myself into …"

"Ma'am?"

"Do you remember when I was being stalked?"

"By the cop?"

"Yeah. You don't know what happened, do you?"

"I don't think so."

"I was scared … Confused … Lost … And I had an urge to drink. I wanted it to wash all my problems away like it did before I joined the Marines … I wanted to go back to before – when I was just Sarah MacKenzie and not Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, the Marine. So I went to the bar."

Harriet knew that Mac had a drinking problem in the past, "You had the drink?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah … and I got drunk. Really drunk."

"What happened?"

"A drunken me went back to JAG," she paused. "I said some pretty nasty things to Harm. I can't believe he didn't get mad! Well, yeah. He was _upset_, but he wasn't mad_. I_ didn't even want to face him, but do you know what he said? … He kept telling be that I could stay sober. I had all those years of sobriety to think of, and that I could get back on the wagon."

"And you did," Harriet pointed out.

"Yeah. I did … but I'm still afraid."

"Afraid that you might fall off again?"

"Yes," she admitted softly. "I'm at a good place in my life - I finally have the life I dreamed of. I have a wonderful husband, two beautiful daughters, and a son on the way – I don't want to mess this up."

- - -

"DeeDee!" the man said. "Did you finally come to take me up on that offer? You know, that date is still on the table."

McCall silently scoffed. She hated this man. "Huh. Maybe. But I need a favor first."

The man was surprised, "Oh. Come in, then." He stepped back and opened the door wider.

McCall forced a smile, "Thank you."

"Let's go to the kitchen," they started to walk towards the kitchen. "May I get you anything? Coffee, wine, a sandwich?"

"No. I'm fine." McCall walked over to the refrigerator and read the newspaper clippings that were on display. "_Thank God, he's retiring in a few months!"_ She thought. "Some collection you have here," she said to him.

"What can I say? I'm proud of my work."

McCall stopped herself from shaking her head. This man crossed the line between being proud and showing off. "So I see … Why do you have this one up? I don't see anything about you winning a case in this one," she pointed to a short article.

The man pointed to an underlined sentence and read aloud, " 'ADA William Robinson did not make a comment.'"

"Oh," she responded flatly. " I see."

"What's that favor you need?"

- - -

"I can't believe I went the store in my pajamas!" Mac exclaimed when she and Harriet were getting in the car.

Harriet laughed, "Don't worry. I've been to the store in my pajamas before too!"

Most of the ride was silent. Harriet had no idea what to say to Mac. Therefore, she was grateful when her cell-phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Everything okay?" Bud asked.

"Everything's fine. We're on our way home."

"The Commander will be relieved. He's been worrying about the Colonel."

"I know he has, and like I said, we'll be home soon."

- - -

McCall just finished filling William in on The Rabb Case. "Can you help me get that warrant?"

"Anything for you," he smiled.

"_Yuck_," she thought. "Thank you so much. When can you get it?"

"Noon."

"Noo- What? I need it ASAP!"

"Based on what you just told me, I won't wake a judge up at this hour."

"So, you're saying that I have to wait twelve hours?"

"I only know one judge who will sign a warrant based on your theory, and she won't be back in her office until noon."

"Okay. Whatever. But if, God forbid, something happens to one of those girls, I will personally hold you responsible. Understand?"

William opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when McCall stood up from the table. "Where are you going?"

"To the Rabb's. Call me when you get that warrant."

---


	8. Chapter 7

**San Diego Blues - Chapter Seven**

- - -

McCall slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lighting. At first, she didn't recognize the room, but she then remembered that they had pulled an all-nighter trying to gather information about Palmer.

DeeDee looked over the room. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts were on the loveseat, Hunter was in the rocking chair across from the armchair she was in, and the Admiral occupied a space on the floor. She then noted that Mr. and Mrs. Rabb were on the sofa.

She watched as a half-asleep Harmon Rabb dragged himself off of the couch and into the kitchen to start the coffee. McCall was silently debating whether or not to go in there when the phone rang.

Harm pressed the speaker button on the phone, "Rabb," he said in a strained voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" boomed the voice on the other end.

"Admiral Horton?"

"WHERE ARE YOU COMMANDER?"

Harm rubbed his eyes, he was lucky if he even got an hour of sleep, "Where am I? It's 0600 ... I'm at home."

"LET ME REPHRASE THAT. -- WHERE SHOULD YOU BE?"

By now, everyone was up. "What's going on?" Hunter asked McCall.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped and then immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry, Rick. I'm just tired."

"I know," he said. "We all are."

Mac slowly made her way to her husband in the kitchen.

"_Where should I be?"_ Harm thought. "I'm supposed to be on my way to the _Patrick Henry_ for my quals!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Mac exclaimed. "Not now, Harm. You can't. You can't. "

A clueless McCall turned to Hunter. "What?"

"Qualifications. He's a pilot." Hunter explained. "Didn't you notice his gold wings?"

"Of course I noticed _those_ gold wings!"

"What's going on?" Harm's CO asked. "Why "can't" you?"

"Sir, last night we discovered that my daughters and my wife's sister were k- … kidnapped. With all due respect, I can't go."

"You have to go, Commander. I don't make the rules, I just enforce them. The Skipper wants to kick your six because you're late."

"Give me the damn phone," AJ mumbled as he took the phone off of its dock.

"What are you going to do?" Harm asked.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with him," AJ answered.

"Admiral to Admiral?" Mac asked.

"Something like that. And if that doesn't work, it'll be Navy SEAL to Admiral." AJ said before stepping out of the room.

"What now?" Harm asked Mac.

Mac looked at the guests. "Anyone hungry?"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Okay." Mac opened the freezer and refrigerator. "We have, eggs, hot-pockets, French toast, umm," she moved to the pantry and continued, "Granola bars, pop-tarts, cereal, oatmeal, crackers …" Mac took some items out of the pantry and set them on the island. "Help yourself."

Hunter, McCall, Harriet and Bud, all exchanged glances.

Harriet broke the silence and looked at the people around her, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," she said with a shrug. "Let's go eat."

The two SDPD officers and Bud followed Harriet into the kitchen.

"Isn't this a little awkward?" Hunter whispered to McCall.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "but I _am_ hungry."

"Me too," Hunter agreed.

Hunter and Harriet, being the healthy eaters, decided on granola bars, while Bud and McCall picked out pop-tarts.

AJ returned and put the phone back on the dock.

"Well …" Harriet prompted.

"How'd it go?" Mac asked.

"Was I that stubborn?" AJ asked.

"_Uh …" _Harm thought. "No, sir?"

"I know I was stubborn, but I hope I wasn't _that_ stubborn!"

"What did he say?" Harm asked, slightly agitated. "_Why won't he get to the point?"_

"He said that he'd get you rescheduled."

Harm and Mac both let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir," Harm said.

"Thank you so much," Mac added. 

Hunter watched as McCall ran her fingers over the wrapper of the pop-tart to smooth it out. "Where'd you go last night?"

Her eyes dropped to the wrapper she was holding, "I told you. I went to precinct."

"Okay. You went there, but where else did you go?"

"Why do you think that I went somewhere else?"

"Because I know you, McCall. I can tell. – Where did you go?"

"Let's not talk about this in here," she whispered. "Please."

"Outside?"

She nodded.

Hunter excused them and then he and McCall went to the front porch.

"No more games, McCall," Hunter said. "Where'd you go?"

She cleared her throat, "I went to see ADA Robinson."

His mouth formed a perfect "o". "What?"

"I went to see ADA William Robinson," she repeated.

"I heard that."

"Well `ya said "what"."

"I should have asked "why"?

"I thought he could help."

"Help?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I want him to get a warrant."

"Okay. It's official. You lost me."

McCall sighed, "It wasn't easy, but I did some digging and I found out that Clark Palmer's mother lived in San Diego. And when she died, she left the house to her daughter. But, form what I understand, her daughter lives in Iowa."

"Is that why he's still in San Diego?"

"I-I-'m not sure. If can't come up with some more information, we won't get the warrant until noon."

"We have to tell them."

"No!"

"Yes we do!"

"Hunter, what if I'm wrong? What if this is some kind of wild goose chase?"

AJ opened the door and stepped out, "Mind if I join you?"

Hunter gave McCall a look that said 'we – aren't-done –talking – about – this' before he answered, "Not at all."

AJ sat in one of the chairs opposite of where Hunter and McCall were standing. "Thanks."

"I take it you've known the Rabbs for quite for a while?"

"Yes, I have."

"How are they really holding up?"

"Not good. Harm and Mac are very good a burying their emotions and feelings … but I know this tearing them up inside."

Bud opened the door, "You guys might want to come in."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Chloe's on the phone. She –" Bud didn't even need to finish the sentence because they all hurried inside.

When Hunter and McCall reached the kitchen, they saw Mac sitting at the table holding the cordless phone like a walkie-talkie. "Can you talk long?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's sleeping."

"Okay."

"Chloe," Mac said, trying to stay calm. "Lt. McCall is going to talk to you – ask some questions. Can you answer them for her?" Mac slowly handed the phone over to McCall.

"Hi, Chloe," DeeDee said. "My name is DeeDee. Now, my partner and I are gonna find you, but we need your help."

"What if I can't help?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Just try your best," Harm said.

DeeDee continued, "Commander Rabb is right."

"Okay," she answered in a whisper.

"Alright," DeeDee looked up to see if Hunter had the notebook and pen. Once he nodded, she continued. "Do you know where you are?"

"We're at a house. It's really pretty, … and big."

"In San Diego?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

"What about the address?"

"I'm not sure what the street name is, but I saw the house number – 182. And it's at the end of a cul-de-sac. There's a bunch of pictures too. I think they were from when he was little."

"Okay," DeeDee said gently. "What happened once you got there?"

"He's being really nice. He ordered pizza and Lizzy and Jenny watched a movie."

"Are you three in the same room?"

"No."

"Jennifer and Elizabeth are across the hall and he is downstairs. – I have to go I hear footsteps. (click)" the phone went dead.

"That helped," DeeDee said. "We can get a warrant."

Harm raised one eyebrow, "Based on that? Are you serious?"

"I found out that Palmer's mother lived in San Diego. The ADA said that my hunch wasn't enough to get warrant, and I needed facts. We now have Chloe's statement, that's enough to get the warrant."

Harm was in full lawyer-mode and still had doubts, but he would do whatever it took to bring his family home. He always put them first.

"I'm gonna go see about that warrant."

- - -

McCall was just about to get into the car, when Harm came out and stopped her.

"Clark Palmer is on the phone," he said.


	9. Chapter 8

**San Diego Blues – Chapter Eight **

- - -

McCall was only able to look at Harm, because she had no idea what to say.

Three seconds, seconds that seemed more like minutes, had passed before she spoke. "Is-is he talking? What did he say?"

"Your partner told Mac to stall him while I got you," he said as he caught his breath. He wasn't panting because he was out of shape – that wasn't it at all. It was because he was overwhelmed, first Chloe had called and now Palmer was on the phone.

"Let's go," McCall said as she slammed the car door shut.

- - -

When Harm and McCall reentered the house, they saw Harriet and Bud silently encouraging Mac as she talked to Palmer.

"It's been nice chatting with you, Mac … but where's that husband of yours?" he asked with a laugh – a wicked laugh.

"He's … right here," she choked out when she looked at Harm. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Yeah," Harm said.

"My, my. It's been a long time. Hasn't it, Commander?"

"Palmer," Harm responded ___coldly. _

"I talked to that beautiful wife of yours. How is she?"

"Where are they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"No, I don't think so."

"Why did you take my children?"

"Jasmine? No, that's not it. Janey? I don't think that's it either. Wait! Jenny! Yeah, I know where she is, and her sister, oh, and Sarah's sister."

Mac cringed at the use of her given name. She didn't mind when Harm called her that, but to have her name come from _his_ mouth was beyond disgusting.

"Where are you?" Harm asked.

"Oh, that's something I will only know. – The police are there. Aren't they?"

Wondering what his reaction would be, Harm said, "No."

"I know you better than that."

Harm decided to change the subject, "How'd you pull it off, huh? How did you trick them into going with you? Did you pretend that you were me? Like in the courtroom before? Is that what you did?"

"Hahaha. I've been following you for a long time. - And you didn't even know it."

Harm and Mac were both in shock. They couldn't believe that the produce stocker at the grocery store might have been Palmer.

Palmer continued, "Does that answer your question?"

"No!" Harm answered firmly. "_How_ did you do it?"

"I'll give you a clue, but if you can't figure it out, maybe that Marine you married could. _I_ was _you_."

Knowing what he meant, Harm pinched the bridge of his nose, "How the hell did you get out of prison?"

"I have my ways."

"What do I have to do to bring them home?"

"Wait for my next call – but before you go, I have a request."

"A request?"

"You and Mac come in uniform."

"What if Mac doesn't have hers?"

"I know she does. I saw her attended a meeting with you two weeks ago … in her Marine uniform. Good day, Commander. (click)"

Harm staredat the phone before setting it down.

Now everyone's attention was focused on Hunter.

"Okay," Rick said into his cell-phone. "Sure, I'll hold." He turned the phone away from his mouth; "They're going to see if you kept him on the phone long enough to pinpoint his location."

Mac drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes; Harm pinched the bridge of his nose, again, while Bud and Harriet staredat each other, AJ looked at the people in the room and McCall paced up and down.

Hunter turned his attention back to the phone, "Yeah. Uh-uh - - Really? That's great! Thanks." He flipped the phone shut, "We got a location!"

"That's great!" McCall exclaimed.

AJ released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, Bud and Harriet smiled at each other and Harm and Mac kissed each other.

"Are we going to rethink the game plan?" Bud asked.

Harriet raised one eyebrow.

Bud continued, "Are you going to get the warrant or wait for him to call back?"

The happiness in Hunter's voice faded away, "Oh," he said with a sigh. "Well, Commander, what do you think?"

Harm sighed and sat in the chair next to Mac, "I think we should get the warrant and go ASAP."

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Because if we wait longer, he'll have time to move again."

"I happen to agree," Hunter stated.

"Yeah," Mac said softly with a nod. "Yeah."

"My partner and I will go see about that warrant and we'll be back. It shouldn't take long," DeeDee said.

Mac pushed her chair back. "I'll walk you out."

- - -

"McCall," Hunter started as they got in the car. "Do you think that this is a good idea?"

"Is what a good idea?" she asked.

"Having the Commander and his wife come."

"Yeah. If you were in their place, would you do it?"

"I guess so."

"So would I."

"Usually, the parents don't work the case too."

"Hunter, he's in the United States Navy and she's former Marine. I think that we can make an exception."

"I don't think it is by-the-book."

"Did we ever do anything by-the-book?"

"No," Hunter answered with a laugh. "Not that I recall."

- - -

Mac headed back towards the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Harriet stood up, "Mac, would you mind if I baked cookies for them?"

"Not at all," she answered. "Jennifer and Elizabeth love Aunt Harriet's chocolate-chip cookies."

"And what about Chloe? Does she still like sugar cookies?"

Mac nodded, "I'll get the ingredients out."

"Oh, no. That's okay. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Mac ran her fingers through her hair, "I think I'll go get ready. Gosh, they're coming home, Harm!"

"They sure are," he answered with his drop-dead gorgeous flyboy grin.

Once he was sure she was upstairs, Harm's smile turned into a frown. He plopped down on one of the chairs at the table and put his head in his hands. "Oh," he mumbled.

"Harm, why don't you get some sleep before the police come back with the warrant?" AJ suggested.

"I don't think so," Harm answered.

AJ sighed, "I can tell you as a friend and make it a suggestion or I can tell you as a Commanding Officer and make an order. Now which will it be, Commander?"

Deep down, he knew AJ was right. "A suggestion, sir."

AJ nodded, "That's what I was hoping for. Now, if you wouldn't mind lending me your keys, Bud and I can pick up some breakfast."

"Just a second," Harm said before stepping up from the table. He walked over to the island took Mac's keys out of her purse. "Here," he said handing the keys over to AJ. "You can take Mac's car. Palmer took mine."

AJ shook his head, "We're gonna nail him for this."

"Bye," Harriet called as they left. "Sir, where are the measuring cups at?"

"Oh, right here." Harm opened the cupboard and handed some measuring cups to Harriet.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Go take that nap, sir."

"I will, Harriet."

Harm decided that it would be best if he gave Mac some space, so he headed to the basement.

- - -

"Mmm," Mac moaned when she felt the warm water on her skin. "This feels sooo good."

- - -

Harm, on the other hand, wasn't having a pleasant time. He groaned as he turned over again; he was too tall to be sleeping on that couch.

After what seemed like twenty more tosses and turns, he couldn't take it anymore and finally went upstairs.

- - -

"Oh," Harriet exclaimed. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon. "Did you have a good nap?"

"In one word?" he asked. Harriet nodded and he continued, "No."

"I'm sorry, sir," she responded sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

Harm shook his head, "You, Bud, and AJ are doing enough … just by being here."

Harriet smiled, 'Understood, sir."

"Please, Harriet, we aren't at work. We're both off-duty. You can call me "Harm.""

She winced, "Sorry," she apologized. "It's a habit."

"No need to apologize."

The timer on the oven beeped. "I think the cookies are done." Harriet opened the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies, "Yep, they're done. Would you like one?" she asked.

"No. Lizzy and Jennifer can have the first ones."

"That's nice of you. It's very "fatherly"."

"Fatherly?" he repeated.

"Yeah. You're a very good father – always putting your children first - and Chloe for that matter."

"If I'm such a good father, then why are they with Palmer right now?"

"That's not your fault," Harriet told him firmly. "It was all Palmer's doing and you can't change. But I can assure you that this was not your fault and it wasn't Mac's fault either. You can't blame yourself for this. If you want to blame someone, the only person you can blame is Clark Palmer … Listen to me, parent – to parent, you and Mac are remarkable parents."

"Thanks, Harriet. It was what I needed to hear."

"Anytime, Harm."

Harriet turned her attention back to the cookies and Harm made his way to the stairs, with Harriet's words replaying in his mind.

- - -

When Harm reached his bedroom he opened the door slightly. He saw Mac adjusting the tie on her robe and then he watched as she ran her fingers over the buttons on her uniform. He opened the door wider and stood there for a moment before speaking up. "Any regrets?" he asked.

Mac quickly turned around, "What?"

"Do you have regrets about leaving before you reached your twenty- years?"

Mac looked at her uniform and then at Harm. She moved her uniform out of the way and took a seat at the end of the bed.

Mac sighed before patting the empty spot next to her.

Harm picked up the clue and sat next to her, "You're starting to scare me, Mac," he said. "Do you have regrets?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you brought it up, so I'll tell you …"

- - -

_Hmm. I wonder what Mac will say._

_As for Palmer – I didn't make him as, in my opinion, sick and twisted, as he was on the show. Only the JAG writers are able to master that._

_Oh, by the way, this story is almost completed. So wish me luck with the remaining chapters … if you want to, that is. _


	10. Chapter 9

**San Diego Blues – Chapter Nine**

- - -

Hunter and McCall sat at their desks as they waited for the ADA to call.

Hunter tossed the paperclip he was playing with off to the side and looked up at McCall, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anytime, partner," she answered before looking up. Then she looked up, "What's up?"

"Why is this case getting to you?

"What are you implying?"

"You're caught up in this case."

"Of course I'm caught up in this case," she replied calmly. "I want to make sure that Jennifer and Chloe and Elizabeth make it home safely and that Palmer is off the streets for good."

"That's all?"

"Well … no."

"No?"

"Mrs. Rabb has everything I ever wanted, a beautiful house, a terrific husband, and a family – and I don't want to see her lose that." McCall looked at Hunter but couldn't bring herself to tell him what Harriet told her. Harriet had told her that Mr. and Mrs. Rabb were partners at JAG before they got married and moved to San Diego.

He nodded, "Okay."

- - -

"Mac," Harm prompted once again. "You're really starting to scare me."

"It completed me for a long time – being a Marine. But I knew it wouldn't complete me much longer. What completes me now is, you, Chloe, our daughters, and this little guy," she patted her stomach gesturing to the baby. Then she trailed off and was silent for a while.

"Mac …"

"On my way to McMurphy's that night, I spent a lot of time thinking about our careers. I didn't need to think about it long, because I decided that I _wanted_ to give up the Marines."

Harm's eyes grew wide at her confession, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah … you have more invested in the Navy than I could ever invest in the Marines. You are a pilot _and_ a lawyer. I didn't want to see you give up your passion for flying or," she tapped his gold wings and added playfully, "those gold wings." Then she became serious again, "I wanted to marry you- Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. the Naval aviator and lawyer – this," she touched the ribbons and wings on his uniform, "- this is who you are. … And well … I knew I'd be able to find a job as a lawyer elsewhere."

"Why'd you wait this long to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you sooner … at McMurphy's … but then …" she trailed off once again.

"Then what?" Harm asked.

"All our friends were there and I was stuck in the moment."

"But are you happy?"

"Harm, if I wasn't happy … we wouldn't be having this conversation. Because we wouldn't be married right now … I am happy. Really, I am."

Harm tried to pick up on the look in her eyes. And he recognized it; it was a look that he would remember forever. It wasn't fear and it wasn't worry. It was the same look that was there when they got married, the same look she had in her eyes the both times she told him she was pregnant, and it was there when the twins were born. There wasn't a word strong enough to describe it. To say that the look in her eye was "joy" would be a significant understatement. "Mac."

"Yeah?"

"I'd give up the Navy for you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "I know."

- - -

Hunter looked at his empty coffee cup, "Want a refill?" he asked McCall.

McCall looked at her cup, "Sure."

Not long after Hunter disappeared, his phone rang. McCall reached over the desks and picked up the phone, "Lt. Hunter's desk. This is Lt. McCall speaking, how may I help you?"

"I must say that I'm disappointed," William said.

"Oh?" DeeDee asked. "And why might that be?"

"Because you're answering your partner's phone instead of mine."

"Can we cut to the chase?" she snapped. "Did you get the warrant?"

"Yeah. I did. It's ready whenever you are."

"We'll be right there," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Hunter!" McCall called as she ran through the empty precinct. "Hunter!" She stopped calling his name when she found him in the conference room. "They got the warrant."

Hunter quickly finished pouring the coffee into the "to – go" cups and handed one over to McCall. "Let's go!"

- - -

"That was a great breakfast," Mac said, referring to the pancakes that Bud and AJ picked up from a local diner.

"We should start getting pancakes from there more often," Harm added.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," AJ said. "We were going to go to McDonalds, but we knew Harm wouldn't like it."

"And I'd agree with him," Harriet chimed in.

Bud added, "Another reason why we didn't go there."

The sound of the doorbell broke through the chuckles.

"It might be the warrant," Bud said.

AJ said, "I hope so."

"Me too," Harriet agreed.

Standing up from the table, Harm said, "I'll get it." When Harm opened the door, Hunter and McCall greeted him. Hunter was holding up a green rectangular piece of paper. "Is that the warrant?"

"Yeah," Hunter answered.

"Mac!" he called as he reached for his Navy hat. "Mac! They got the warrant."

Mac walked as fast as the baby would allow to the front door.

"Everyone ready?" Hunter asked.

Mac adjusted her Marine cap, "Let's go."

"Be careful," Harriet called before the front door shut.

- - -

"Here's what we're going to do," McCall said to Commander Rabb. "We think it would be best if the two of you follow us there. We already have some unmarked units doing a surveillance and from what we understand he hasn't moved yet."

"That's great," Harm said.

"However, in the event that he would move, it'd be best if we exchanged cell-phone numbers."

Harm checked his pocket and pulled out McCall's card, "I still have yours," he said. Next he pulled out another card, "And this is my card."

DeeDee took the card. "We'll be in touch."

After putting her purse in the Pacifica, Mac returned with the keys. "Is everything okay?" she asked after noticing that everyone was still in the standing in the same place.

"Everything's fine," McCall said.

"That's good," Mac said. "Here, Harm." She tossed the keys in his direction.

- - -

"Thank God, there isn't any traffic."

Mac glanced over at Harm. He may be sitting right there next to her – driving the car, but he seemed to be a thousand miles away. She gently placed her hand over his, which was resting on the gearshift. "A penny for you thoughts, Sailor," she offered.

"It's times like this when I'd be at The Wall … if we were in DC."

Mac was right. He _was_ thousands of miles away. "Why don't you talk to me?"

"Because it isn't the same," he said without thinking.

Mac withdrew her hand and placed it over her stomach, "I understand," she said sadly.

He knew he hurt her. He didn't need to look at her – he could hear it in her voice. "I'm sorry, Mac; it wasn't supposed to sound like that."

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"Really," he confirmed. "You see, Mac, there's just so much going on right now and I'm used to going to The Wall – where it was just me … in a sense."

"But it's not just you anymore," she pointed out. "We're a team. Hell, we were a team even before we were married."

"I know, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Mac nodded.

"I just – I wanna know what Palmer is telling them … if he's scaring them or telling them a bunch of lies about us. What if … they're going to be scared of me?"

Mac, once again, placed her hand over his. "They won't be scared of you."

"You sound so sure."

"I _am_ sure. Harm you're their father – their hero. Lizzy and Jenny admire you. They love you so much … Hey, I saw Judy Maroni – Amber's mom- at they store yesterday – she said that our girls always talk about you. They told her that you are "the bestest Daddy in da world" because you're in the Navy, fly airplanes and you're a lawyer. I wanted to tell you as soon as you came home, but this came up and I forgot … Jennifer and Elizabeth love you very, very, very, much and Palmer can't change that. No one can."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are."

"I come from a broken home. And I promised myself that I wouldn't do that to my children. I wanted to make sure that'd I'd give them a home, not a house – but a real home. A home filled with love and happiness, and if you ask me, I think we're doing a pretty good job. I mean they say they love us and gives goodnight hugs and kisses every night. That never happened in my house … that's how I know we're doing a good job." Mac listened to the words as they came out of her mouth. "That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"I get the point that you are trying to make," Ham said. He hoped that she wouldn't tell any more stories from her childhood. From the little tidbits she told, he found it much too painful to listen. If it was that painful for him to listen, he couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to tell him. "And I know that they love me, I never doubted that. But Palmer – he can be so manipulative and –"

"Harm, I'd rather we not discuss this anymore. I want to be happy when we pick up Chloe, Jennifer and Elizabeth."

"Agreed."

"Good. – Harm! Is this it?" she asked when she saw Hunter's black Crown Vic come to a stop.

"I think it's a few street away still, but we're going to stop here."

"Okay." Mac opened the door and started to get out.

"Wait a second now. Where are you going?"

"With you!"

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah- huh."

"It's too dangerous."

"Are you forgetting that I was a Marine? I can handle myself."

"It's not just the two of us anymore."

He thought she was going to protest, but she didn't. "Fine." She crossed her arms, "But I won't like it."

"I didn't expect you to."

"You know me so well," she teased as she gave him a mock salute. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, it is, Colonel. It won't be long now."

She leaned over to kiss him, "I love you so much. Be careful."

"I love you and I will be careful … always am."

- - -

"I'm glad you came prepared," Hunter said when he caught sight of Harm's Navy – issued gun.

"Is everyone ready?" McCall asked impatiently. When she received nods in response, she added, "Let's roll."

- - -

Once Mac was sure they were out of sight, she got out of the car and made her way to the street.

- - -

"Okay," Hunter said to Harm as they were walking down the street. "You will stay around back with Officer Walker . . . in case Palmer tries to leave."

It wasn't exactly what Harm had in mind, but he agreed, "Okay."

"Walker!" Hunter called to an officer. The officer approached them, "Commander Rabb, I'd like you to meet Officer Walker; Officer Walker, I'd like for you to meet Commander Rabb."

Harm extended his hand, but the officer saluted. "There's no need to salute, Officer." Harm said.

"Yes, there is, sir." The officer said, "Former Lt. j.g. Mike Walker. You and Major MacKenzie defended me on an unauthorized absence charge some years ago."

Harm nodded showing that he remembered, "We got you off, didn't we?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wait `till Colonel MacKenzie sees you. She'll be so surprised."

"She's here?" he asked as he looked around.

"Yeah. She's waiting in the car . . . actually, she's my wife now."

"Congratulations, sir. You know, I heard a rumor that JAG officers were making bets on the two of you."

Harm grinned, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Did the LAPD ever make bets on us?" Hunter asked McCall.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"You know," Walker started. "I think there's one floating around the SDPD offices … but you didn't hear it from me."

"There's your answer," McCall said with a smirk.

By now they were where they should be. "Okay," Hunter said, getting everyone back on track. "You two go out back. McCall and will take the front. And a few more units are on their way as we speak."

Harm nodded and Walker answered, "Got it," as they disappeared to the back.

- - -

"On three," Hunter said as he prepared to kick in the door.

McCall nodded.

"One … two … three." Hunter went in first and McCall followed.

When the two officers entered the house, they saw Palmer sitting in the kitchen as if nothing was happening. And he was himself … not in his Harm "costume". "I was expecting Commander and Colonel Rabb," he said.

"Yeah? Well," Hunter started, "you got us instead."

McCall pulled out her radio, "Walker, tell Commander Rabb we got him."

- - -

"They got him, sir."

"Oh, that's good to know."

McCall's muffled question came over the radio. "Is he going to make it a military arrest?"

"You bet your life I am," Harm said to Walker.

"Yes, he is," Walker relayed over the radio.

- - -

A dark – haired female officer entered the house, "Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Escort him to Commander Rabb," Hunter said.

"Move," she ordered as she pulled Palmer up by his collar.

"That was too easy," Hunter said.

"Yeah," McCall agreed.

"The kids!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Hunter ran down the hall to meet up the other officer and Palmer. "Wait!"

The officer turned around.

"Where are they, Palmer?" McCall asked.

"I'll never tell."

"You sick - "

"McCall!" Hunter cut in.

"Check upstairs, Hunter. I'll check down here," McCall said before disappearing into the other room.

- - -

"MAC!" Harm exclaimed when he saw Mac standing on the sidewalk a few houses away. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you stay in the car!"

"You did, but I decided to come anyways."

"Mac –"

"Save it. Harm these are _our_ kids we're talking about! Did you really think I would stay in the car?!"

- - -

It was a Victorian house; therefore Hunter and McCall had a lot of ground to cover. Room after room was empty, but eventually Hunter came to a locked door.

"_This is it,_" he thought. "_Now all I have to do is figure out how to get in there._" He touched the door. "_I don't think I can kick it open, it's solid oak. Umm … aha!_" He reached for the screwdriver in his pocket. "_I'll just have to prove to McCall that she's not the only one who knows how to pick locks." _The lock was an easy one to crack, after a few wiggles it was unlocked. Slowly, he opened the door and saw Lizzy and Jenny huddled next to each other sitting on the floor in the middle the room. He entered the room as slowly as he opened the door. "My name is Rick," he told them as he went down to their level. "See this?" he asked referring to his badge, "I'm a police officer."

"Can you take us to Mommy?" one asked nervously.

"Yes, I can," Hunter said calmly. "I promise … You must be Jennifer," Hunter said pointing to the little girl with straight hair.

Slowly, Jennifer nodded her head.

" … And that makes you Elizabeth, right?" Hunter asked the other little girl.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay. My friend DeeDee is here, she's a police officer too. Now, I'm gonna go get her, so will you stay here for a minute? … I'll be right back."

The twin girls nodded their heads.

"Okay, good," Hunter said before exiting the room and walking to the stairs.

- - -

McCall came across a door with a chain lock on it and she was a cop long enough to know that Chloe would be on the other side.

She unlocked the chain and switched the light on. It flickered a few times before dimly lighting up. Just in case, McCall reached for her flashlight. "Chloe!" she called as she walked down the stairs. "Chloe!"

Chloe knew she heard the voice before, but she was unable to place it.

"Chloe, it's DeeDee. We spoke on the phone today."

"_That's it!_" Chloe thought. "_Now I remember._"

"Chloe?" DeeDee called as she waved her flashlight around.

"Over here," she answered softly.

"Oh!" McCall exclaimed when she came to Chloe. "Are you okay?"

"I think … yeah."

"Here," McCall extended her hand and helped Chloe up from her spot on the floor. "How long have you been down here? It's pretty cold."

"He brought be down here after I called Harm and Mac. H-he said she didn't trust me. Th-this is all-all my fault. Isn't it?"

"No, no it isn't. Don't say that. Clark Palmer is a very sick man and Commander Rabb will talk to you about that later. But now …" DeeDee changed the subject, "let's go upstairs."

"McCALL! Can you come up here?!" Hunter called from upstairs.

A very confused looked washed over the young lady's face.

"It's okay," DeeDee assured her. "That's my partner and "McCall" is my last name."

"Oh."

"I found Elizabeth and Jennifer!" Hunter called again.

McCall, not wanting to yell, pulled out her radio. "I'm on my way, Hunter. And I have Chloe with me."

"Great! Come on up; I'll meet you at the top of the second-level stairs."

"We'll be right there. Out." McCall put her radio back, "After we meet my partner upstairs we can go see Commander and Mrs. Rabb."

Chloe's face light up, "Are they here?"

"Yes, both of them." DeeDee smiled.

- - -

"Okay," Hunter said to the little girls, "DeeDee is on her way up here."

"If you are a policeman," Elizabeth started, "then why don't you gots a policeman uniform. Mommy was a Ma-rine and has one so does Daddy. He's in the Naby."

Hunter chuckled to himself, "_they sure are smart_." He thought. "That's right. Your Mommy and Daddy do have uniforms. But I don't wear on all the time. DeeDee doesn't either."

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because … well … DeeDee and I are like detectives and it easier to catch the bad guys if we … blend in."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "Okay."

DeeDee entered the room with a smile. "Hi!"

"Oh, we were just talking about you, DeeDee," Hunter said.

"Oh, really?" DeeDee turned to the girls. "I see you know Rick."

Jennifer nodded, "He said you are a police officer … like him."

"Yeah. I am. Would you like to see my badge?"

"Mm-hmm," Jennifer said.

DeeDee took out her badge, "Look."

"It's shinny," Lizzy added.

"It is," DeeDee agreed. "Hey, why don't we go see Mommy and Daddy?"

"No! I don't want Daddy," Elizabeth said before she broke into tears. "I just want Mommy!"

"I want Mommy!" Jennifer agreed.

McCall wasn't sure why they didn't want to see their father, but then she remembered. Clark Palmer was acting as their father, and that scared them. Honestly, it would scare her too. "Okay. That's okay. We'll go see Mommy."

"Just Mommy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just Mommy," Hunter confirmed.

"I brought a friend with me," DeeDee said.

"Another police officer?" Jenny asked shyly.

"No," DeeDee answered. "Chloe."

"Chloe!" Lizzy and Jenny exclaimed.

"Come on in, Chloe," DeeDee said.

When Chloe entered the room, her "sisters" ran right to her. "We missed you!" Lizzy said.

"And I missed both of you," Chloe said to them. "Um … are you ready to see Mommy?"

"YES!"

"Come on," Hunter said as he started to walk out the door.

- - -

"Commander!" Walker called. "Hunter said they're on their way out."

"They are?" Mac asked with excitement. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

Harm and Mac turned around just in time to see Hunter, McCall, Chloe, Jennifer and Elizabeth coming out of the house.

Mac moved closer and Harm chose to stay where he was. It didn't surprise him when their daughters ran to her; it was what he was expecting. It hurt, but he knew that it was for the best.

However, he wasn't expecting what happened next. Chloe was the one running over to him.

She hugged him. "It's really you," she said, but the tone in her voice suggested that it might have been a question.

"It's really me," Harm confirmed.

"I'm soooooo glad."

"This might not be the time, but I need to know. How did you know it wasn't me?"

"He sounded differently, acted differently, and the biggest clue of all …" she pointed to the gold wings. "They weren't engraved like yours are."

"You're smart, kid. You'd make a good lawyer."

"Maybe."

Harm knew that Chloe probably wanted to see Mac and he wanted to see Elizabeth and Jennifer. "Let's go see Mac."

- - -

"Mommy sad?" Lizzy asked after noticing the tears in her mother's eyes.

"No, no. Mommy is happy. I missed you," Mac said.

"Daddy said we weren't going to see you," Jennifer added.

"It wasn't Daddy," Mac tried to explain.

"Was too." Jenny said.

"Come here," Mac led them to a nearby bench and sat down. "It was a man that looked like Daddy."

"Daddy doesn't have a twin," Elizabeth said.

"Daddy doesn't have a twin," Mac confirmed. "This man wore a mask."

The little girls were now in tears, "He said we wouldn't see you again, Mommy. - - That you didn't want us … he said you wanted the baby instead," Jenny said.

"That's not true. Daddy and I love you very, very much. We do want you … and the baby." Mac was trying to calm them down when Harm and Chloe were walking over. "Look, look. Daddy's here."

Still in tears, Elizabeth asked, "Is it really Daddy?"

Mac gestured for Harm to kneel down in front of them. "Ssh, ssh," she soothed. "It's really Daddy." Mac adjusted Lizzy on her lap and slightly leaned forward. Then she took Lizzy's hand and ran it over Harm's face. "See? See Daddy's nose … and his mouth … and his eyes. Watch …" Mac gently pinched his cheek. "It not a mask."

"Daddy!" Elizabeth launched forward and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Daddy!" she exclaimed again through the tears.

"It's okay, Daddy's here now," Harm said as he rubbed circles on her back, "Everything's okay now."

Once Elizabeth calmed down, it was Jennifer's turn to learn that it really was Harm. Mac did the same thing she did with Lizzy. "See … look at Daddy's nose And … and his smile." Mac mouthed for him to smile, "No one else has Daddy's smile."

Jenny sniffled, "Daddy," she said as she extended her arms gesturing that she wanted to be picked up.

Harm handed Lizzy to Mac and then held Jennifer. "I missed you," he said.

"I love you, Daddy," she said in-between sobs.

"I love you, too, baby girl. You know that."

"Mm-hm."

- - -

"These are the things I love about this job," McCall said to Hunter as they observed the Rabb family.

"Me too," her partner agreed. "But we do have to ask them to come to the Precinct … especially if they plan on making a military arrest."

"I know. Maybe we should do that now."

"Okay."

- - -

"Are you sure you're okay, Chloe?" Mac asked again.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you and Harm are here and found us."

"Me too," Mac gave Chloe the best hug she could without her belly getting in the way. "Me too."

"Excuse us," Hunter said when they approached the happily reunited family.

"We have to take care of some things at the station, right?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," DeeDee answered.

"We should do that now, Harm," Mac suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

- - -

"Daddy and I will only be gone for a little bit, and while we're gone, you two and Chloe are going to stay with DeeDee and Rick," Mac said to Lizzy and Jenny.

"Where are you going?" Lizzy asked.

"Daddy and I are going to make sure that the bad man goes to jail."

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

"If it's okay with your mom," Rick started, "maybe we can get some candy from the vending machine."

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Mac asked. She received a nod in response. "Yeah. Okay," she gave each of them a quick kiss, "now, go with Rick. I won't be long gone."

- - -

"How'd you find us?" Palmer asked.

"It was easy," Harm answered. "You aren't as sharp as you were before."

"I like to think that -"

"No one cares what you think! And I'll tell you right now – Admiral Chedwiggen will be taking you back to DC and in case you forgot, he was a SEAL … I bet he knows at least eighteen different ways to kill you with his bare hands."

- - -

After returning from the vending machine, Chloe was rather quiet, which was understandable, but Jennifer and Lizzy were talking up a storm. They were telling Rick and DeeDee all about school, their favorite food and how their daddy can fly airplanes.

"Wow! That sounds like fun!" DeeDee exclaimed.

"Mommy said that Daddy used to fly planes all the time before he was a lawyer," Lizzy said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth stated proudly.

"That's pretty neat." DeeDee commented.

Then Harm and Mac reappeared.

"Everything taken care of?" Hunter asked.

"Yep," Harm answered.

Jennifer walked over to Mac, "Mommy, can we go out to lunch?"

"Of course we can," she answered with a smile.

"Can DeeDee and Rick come too?" she whispered.

"If they want to," Mac answered.

Jenny bounced back over to McCall's desk. "DeeDee! Mommy and Daddy are taking us to lunch!"

"Oh … well, I'm going to miss having you, Lizzy and Chloe here. It was fun."

"Don't be sad, DeeDee! Daddy and Mommy said that you and Rick can come to."

McCall couldn't bring herself to say 'no', "Why, that sounds like a lovely idea. What do you say, Rick?"

"Pleeease," Lizzy chimed.

"Okay," Hunter agreed with a chuckle.

"Good!" Lizzy said. "We'll have fun!"

- - -

_This chapter is different from what I initially had planned, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Someday, if I have the time, I'll right an "Alternate Chapter Ten". _

_BTW - One more chapter to go. _


	11. Epilogue

San Diego Blues – Epilogue

- - - Mac's POV - - -

It has been almost two months since the ordeal with Clark Palmer, and I am happy to say that things finally are settling down.

Elizabeth and Jennifer haven't been having as many nightmares as they used to. For three solid weeks our nightly routine was the same – Harm and I would read them a story and assure them that he was their Daddy and not the bad man, then Harm and I would leave and they would get a couple of hours of sleep before the nightmares came.

Their cries would break the silence of the house and Harm and I would get there as fast as we could. We cuddled them, sang to them, and hugged them before they were finally able to drift back to "Dreamland".

Harm and I think that when we go to DC Commander McCool should talk to them. - Just to be on the sage side.

Chloe has been dealing with this in her own way. She's reacting the way I tend to react to things. She puts on a brave face and says that she is okay, but I know the truth. I know that this tearing her apart inside, and I can't do anything about until she's ready.

Lately she's been talking to Harm more than me. Maybe that's her way of dealing with it. But I know for sure that her talking to Harm has proved good for both of them. And for that, I'm grateful. I know she'll come around to me … when the time is right. And I won't push her.

It must be hard on her while her father is away – I think that it's part of the reason why she and Harm have been bonding more. Chloe never had a father figure growing up – her step-dad didn't care and for the majority of the time she has known her real father, he's been deployed. Every teenage girl needs a father figure and while Chloe's dad is gone … Harm is the closest thing she's got.

Also, Harm and I have become friends with Rick and DeeDee. They truly are great people. In way they remind me of Bud and Harriet (don't ask), and it's nice having friends here. Most people don't want to be friends with a Naval Commander and a Marine turned civilian lawyer, but Rick and DeeDee did. Not to mention that I've been at the DA's more often (which is located where DeeDee and Rick are "stationed") and once I officially start, I'll be prosecuting cases from their division. Isn't it funny how things work out?

Okay, that's all for now. I have to go get everyone up because Harm is leaving for a meeting. He'll be gone for a few days.

- - - End Mac's POV - - -

"Rise and shine!" Mac called cheerfully as she turned on the light in Chloe's room.

"Ugh," Chloe mumbled as she put the pillow over her head. "It's not time to get ready for school yet!" Chloe peaked over at the clock on her nightstand. "It's five in the morning?"

"Yes," Mac chuckled. "Harm is leaving this morning for Santa Barbara … he has that JAG conference. Remember?"

"Yeah," Chloe mumbled.

"He's leaving in fifteen minutes and twenty – seven seconds." Mac exited Chloe's room and headed to the room across the hall. "Time to get up," she said to her children. There was silence. "Okay," Mac said in a playful tone. "If you two don't get up, Daddy's gonna come in here and tickle you."

That line completely woke them up.

"No!" Lizzy laughed.

"No tickles!" Jennifer added with her own laugh.

"Oh? You're up? I guess I won't have to get Daddy then."

Jenny looked out the window, "It's still sleepy time, Mommy."

"No, it's just really early in the morning. I got you up because we are going to say bye to Daddy."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Daddy is going to go bye-byes for a few days."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"For work," Mac tried to explain. "We talked about this before. When Daddy's boss says he has to go somewhere … Daddy has to go – even if he doesn't want to."

"But who's gonna take us to school?" Elizabeth asked. "Daddy takes us."

"I'll take you," Mac said. "Don't worry. Daddy and I have everything figured out." Mac checked her internal clock and said, "Daddy's leaving in seven minutes. So maybe we should go downstairs and wait for him."

- - -

"Now, I trust you'll be good for Mommy and Chloe while I'm away?" Harm asked his daughters.

"Yes." Lizzy answered.

"We good girls, Daddy!" Jenny chimed in.

Harm smiled, "Yes you are." Then he turned to Chloe, "And I know that you'll help Mac."

"Absolutely."

Finally Harm reached Mac, "And you," he said as he playfully waved his finger.

Mac stood at "attention", "I promise to be good, Commander Rabb, sir," she said with a salute. Then she turned to Chloe and gave her a look that suggested she wanted to say her goodbye privately.

Chloe instantly knew what Mac was getting at. "Girls, let's go upstairs," she said as she took a hold of their hands. "Say bye to Daddy again before we go upstairs."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye, Daddy."

Jennifer and Elizabeth each blew kisses in Harm's direction.

Harm reached out and grabbed the invisible kiss.

"Did you get `em?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure did."

"Bye," Jenny called one last time before she was completely up the stairs.

Harm then turned his attention back to Mac and saw that she was rubbing her belly. "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was filled with concern.

"Uh … yeah," she answered. "I think our son is protesting you absence."

Harm placed his hand where Mac had hers a few seconds ago. "Now, you be good in there. Please, don't give your mom a hard time while I'm away," he said.

Mac smiled. This is what she loved to see. Harm – the man behind the gold wings and uniform. "I think we'll be okay."

"I'm gonna miss this."

"Us too."

"If only I didn't have to leave now – with your due date approaching."

"Yeah," she agreed sadly. "But it's better before than after … Plus … duty calls."

"And orders are orders."

"I remember."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"We'll _all_ be fine. You know, I'm gonna see if DeeDee and Rick want to come over tomorrow for lunch. If they're off this Saturday, that is."

Harm nodded, "That's a good idea." He checked his watch again, "I have to go, now."

Mac moved in to kiss him.

"I love you so much, Sarah," Harm said once they parted for air.

"Harm …" she said before she kissed him again. "… I love you."

Harm picked up his bags and made his way to the door. "I'll call as often as I can."

"I know you will."

Softly, he said, "Bye."

"Bye," she whispered.

- - -

Later that day, a very tired Sarah Rabb appeared by Hunter and McCall's desks.

"Mac!" Hunter exclaimed when he looked up from his paperwork. "We weren't expecting to see you. Have a seat," he said gesturing to McCall's empty seat.

"Thanks." Mac pulled out the seat and flopped down. "Where _is_ DeeDee?"

"She went to copy some files. Did you need her for something?"

"No. I woke up at four-thirty this morning and I think I might be too tired to get out of her chair," she laughed.

"Rough night?"

"Not exactly. Harm and his partner, Lt. Cmdr. Metzel have a JAG meeting in Santa Barbara. It's a three-hour drive, so they took a military aircraft and should have been there in about an hour. Anyway, they were scheduled to leave at six, so everyone in my house was awake at a five saying their goodbyes."

"How long is he gone for?"

"He'll be back on Tuesday."

"Sounds like you'll have your hands full."

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "But we've had it worse. One time Harm had a TAD assignment … he was gone for five weeks."

"Must have been hard."

Mac nodded, "Jenny and Lizzy were only one. Luckily, Harm's mother, Trish, stayed with us. She's an angel!"

"I didn't think we were going to see you today," McCall said once she returned.

"It wasn't planned," Mac answered.

"So, how are you?"

"Good, good," she replied. "Do you want your seat back?"

"No, that's okay," she said as she sat on the edge of Hunter's desk. "I'll be fine right here."

"_I'm sure you will,_" Mac thought. "Well, like I was telling Rick, Harm is away at a conference, and I was wondering if you and Rick would like to come over for lunch tomorrow."

"Well, it works for me," McCall said before giving her partner a wink.

Hunter grinned at McCall before answering Mac's question. "That sounds great."

"Good," Mac smiled and stood up from the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"We'll be there."

"See `ya," Mac waved before leaving.

"Poor Mac," McCall said as she took her seat.

"Poor Mac?" Hunter repeated.

"Yeah. Harm being away and all."

"It'll be hard on her. I do hope she's okay."

"Me too. All of them have been through so much and I don't know how much more they can take."

There was a pause before Hunter spoke, "I wonder what the story is behind them."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. It's not everyday when a beautiful Marine falls in love with a Naval aviator turned lawyer. I always thought that the Navy and Marines didn't get along."

"Maybe we will find out someday."

"And if we don't … we can always do some good old-fashioned detective work."

"Oh, Hunter," McCall chuckled. "You're not going to give up are you?"

He pretended to think about it for a minute. "Umm … no."

"Well, if we don't find out … count me in on your little plan."

"You got it, partner. The Head-Hunter and Brass Cupcake back in business again."

"I do like the sound of that," McCall admitted with a smile. "So what's there to do for today?"

"That," Hunter said eyeing a stack of paperwork. "We'll flip for it," he suggested.

"Uh … I don't think so, Hunter. I'm not falling for that this time."

- - -

"That should do it," Mac said to Chloe the following day as they finished putting the tablecloth on the picnic table in the backyard.

"It looks pretty good," Chloe stated. "When should they be here?"

"If they are on time – eleven minutes and ten seconds."

"Man, I wish I could do that."

She laughed, "It is useful." Mac sat down at the picnic table and started to fold some napkins.

Not long after Mac started folding the napkins, the doorbell rang. Lizzy appeared on the other side of the French doors. "Mommy! They're here! They're here! Can I go let them in?"

"Wait for me," Mac said as she started to get up from the bench. "Oooh," she said before sitting back down.

"Are - are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I just stood up the wrong way. Can you, um, go get the door with Lizzy?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked one again before entering the house.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Chloe opened the doors and stepped inside.

"Hurry!" Lizzy said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Chloe responded. "Okay, open the door."

"Yay! You're here, DeeDee!" Lizzy exclaimed after opening the door.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth. How are you?" DeeDee asked the child.

"Good!"

"I brought you and Jenny some cookies for dessert."

"DeeDee brought cookies." Elizabeth said to Jennifer when she came running down the hall.

"Yummy!" Jennifer responded.

Faintly, through the screen door, they heard Mac wince.

Chloe shot a worried look in DeeDee's line of vision.

"Uh, Elizabeth," DeeDee started, "and Jennifer … why don't you go upstairs and color?"

"Okay," Jenny said before turning to Elizabeth, "Let's go, sister."

"Okay, sister."

"They're cute," DeeDee stated as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed as DeeDee placed her packages on the island and started to open the back doors.

"Is everything okay out here?" DeeDee asked.

"Dandy," Mac mumbled sarcastically.

DeeDee moved closer, "What's that mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay," DeeDee reached for her cell-phone, "We're taking you to the hospital."

"I don't think that's," she stopped and drew in a sharp breath, "necessary," she added softly.

"I think it is," Chloe chimed in. "Harm would flip if something happened to you while he was away."

"Uh, this might sound strange," McCall started, "but do you think you're in labor?"

"I'm not due for two weeks," she said before it dawned her that the twins were a week early. "Scratch that. We _do_ need to get to a hospital ASAP. I just hope this is a false alarm …. With Harm being away and all."

"Okay," DeeDee said while trying to stay calm, "I'll call Hunter and then we'll leave."

- - -

"And to think that McCall and I would actually get a complete weekend off," Hunter mumbled when his cell-phone rang. He reached for the phone and looked at the caller-id. "_Yep, it's McCall_." He thought. "Hunter."

"Where are you?" McCall asked.

Hunter flipped on the turn signal, "On my way to Rabb's. Why? Where are you?"

"Are you up to a round of babysitting?"

"McCall?"

"Chloe and I are going to take Mac to the hospital … and someone has to stay with the kids."

"Is Mac alright?"

"I think so, but we just want be sure."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Great."

- - -

"Hunter will be here in about five minutes," McCall said after flipping her cell-phone shut.

"I don't think I'll be able to get in my car," Mac said.

" … And if you can't get in your car, you won't be able to get in my car."

"Exactly."

"Okay … okay. Don't worry about that. We'll take Hunter's car."

Chloe picked up a few things and walked over to the door. "I'll go check on Lizzy and Jenny."

"I hope this is a false alarm," Mac repeated even though she knew it wasn't. "Harm … He has to be here for this is it. I need him."

Still trying to remain calm, McCall continued, "Everything will work out," she said trying to convince herself as well as Mac.

- - -

True to his word, Hunter arrived in roughly five minutes. "I got here as soon as I could," he said to Chloe when she let him in. "Where are they?"

Chloe pointed to the backyard, "Over there."

Hunter thanked her and made his way to the backyard. He finished putting his keys in his pocket and then he made presence known.

"And not a moment too soon," said McCall as she helped Mac up from her seat. "I'm gonna need your keys."

He was confused, but complied and handed over the keys.

McCall took the keys. "I'll explain later." She said as she noted the look on Hunter's face – priceless. "I promise I'll bring it back in one piece."

Hunter laughed it off, "You better."

"I'm a very good driver!" She almost had a moment of "déjà vu", but luckily she caught herself before she let it slip. Quickly, she turned her attention back to Mac. "We better leave now."

"You're telling me?" she mumbled under her breath.

"I'll call you later, Hunter," was the last the McCall managed to say before she left.

- - -

Harm absentmindedly played with the wedding band on his finger. The meeting was one of the most mind-numbing seminars he had ever attended in is career. He wasn't sure what the General was talking about – Harm stopped listening when he was talking about budgets. Every so often, his mind would drift to Mac. He wondered how things were going at home since they only had talked on the phone for no longer than five minutes the night before.

- - -

"Well, Mrs. Rabb, you were right - this is no false alarm," Dr. Annie Kesner confirmed after performing a quick examine.

"Why now?" Mac asked aloud to herself.

"Sarah?" the doctor asked as she removed her gloves. "Is something wrong?"

"Harm is at a JAG meeting in Santa Barbara," she explained.

"I can call him," Annie offered. "Judging by last time you were in labor, if he left soon, he might be able to make it back in time.

"I'll do it," Mac said. "But thank you for offering," she fit in before taking another deep breath.

Annie nodded, "Okay. If that's what you want. You can call once the nurse takes to LDR room," she finished before stepping out and leaving Mac alone with her thoughts.

- - -

"That will be all for this afternoon," the General finished up. "We will meet again tomorrow morning and discuss section three – paragraphs one to seven."

- - -

"Now listen, Petty Officer!" Mac said over the phone. "I need to contact my husband, Commander Harmon Rabb – it's very important. And he is not answering his cell-phone. So, I need to talk to Admiral Horton."

"But, ma'am, Admiral Horton said to only contact him if it was an emergency. It was an order."

Technically, Mac had no authority over the Petty Officer, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Listen good, Petty Officer," she said in her best drill sergeant voice. "I'm Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, and you _will_ get me trough to Admiral Horton. Consider _that_ an order."

"Yes, ma'am."

- - -

"Excuse me, Mr. Horton," the clerk behind the desk of the lobby at the Upham Hotel called when he saw the admiral exit the meeting room. "There's a woman on the phone demanding to speak with you."

The older man mumbled something and picked up the phone that was on the counter. "This is Admiral Horton speaking."

"Admiral Horton," Mac said sweetly. "This is Sarah Rabb – Commander Rabb's wife. There is something very important I need to tell him, but I am unable to contact him. Would you happen to know where I could find him?"

"Ma'am, I am not a secretary - - "

Between Horton's attitude and a kick from the baby, Mac was in no mood to play games. "Look here, squid. I'm about to have a baby – a _baby_," she emphasized incase he didn't understand. "And I would really like it if my husband would be here for _this_."

"I'm afraid –"

"If you won't help me get my husband home, I will personally kick your six from here to Japan. Got that? – _Sir!_"

"Commander Metzel!" Horton called to Harm's partner. "Tell Commander Rabb I need to see him now."

"Yes, sir," the young officer replied.

- - -

Lt. Cmdr. Erin Metzel knocked on the door to Harm's hotel room.

Harm had an enormous headache and he hoped that if ignored the knocking it would go away.

"Commander Rabb?" Erin asked as she continued to knock on the door. She waited a few beats before knocking again. "Commander Rabb, I know you're in there! Commander!"

Harm sighed and slowly made his way to the door. "Something wrong?" He asked casually.

"Admiral Horton wants to see you downstairs in the lobby." Erin explained. "_Now_," she emphasized.

"Tell him I'm not here," Harm mumbled.

"He was on the phone …"

"And?"

"I think he was talking to your wife, sir," she verified.

That was all Harm needed to hear before heading to the lobby.

- - -

"Commander Rabb, I just spoke to your wife." The Admiral said.

"Is she alright, sir?"

"Not exactly."

The color drained from Harm's face, "What does "not exactly" mean, sir?"

"You're about to be a father again, Commander."

Harm's mouth formed a perfect "o" shape.

"You wife is pretty feisty, isn't she?"

"She can be, sir."

"You know, she called me a "squid" and threatened to kick my six to Japan if I didn't get you home."

"She was Maine, sir," Harm tried to explain. "– Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie, she was a JAG lawyer also."

"That will explain it. There's a military flight returning to San Diego – it leaves in twenty minutes. So if you hurry, you might make it."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Aye-aye, sir," Harm turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Commander …" Horton continued.

Harm turned around once again, "Sir?"

"Congratulations."

Harm smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Horton walked away and mumbled something about the Navy and the Marines under his breath.

- - -

"Breathe in … and out," McCall encouraged.

Breathing heavily, Mac responded, "You ought out to try this then!"

"More ice chips?"

Mac managed to nod her head. "Is … Is Harm here?" she asked tiredly.

"No, not yet. I just talked to him and he said he's on his way."

"And where … where's Chloe?"

"In the waiting room."

"Oh." Mac took a few more breaths before she had another contraction. "Ugh!" she winced.

- - -

"Dr. Kesner!" a familiar voice called.

Annie turned around. "Commander Rabb! You're here."

"Did I miss it?"

"No."

Harm released a huge sigh of relief.

"It shouldn't be long, though. Probably by the time I'm done with my rounds."

"And Sarah … how is she?"

"She's in a lot of pain," Annie answered honestly, "and the endometriosis isn't helping any. It's only making things worse. Which, I'm sure you are already aware of."

"And there's nothing you can give her for the pain. Correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. With Sarah's past drinking problem, there isn't anything I can prescribe."

"Uh, what room is she in?"

Annie smiled, "I was just going to bring her some more ice chips. So, follow me, Harm."

- - -

"Where is my husband?!" Mac asked McCall.

McCall pointed to the doorway.

"I'm here now, Mac," Harm said as he made his way over to her.

"This baby is all Rabb!" she muttered. "Like father like son. We know one thing for sure …"

"What's that?"

"He has you awful sense of timing!" Once the contraction wore off, Mac studied Harm. "You came straight here – you're still in uniform."

"Of course I came straight here, Mac."

Annie chimed in, "That uniform must be pretty uncomfortable. I can have a nurse bring you up some scrubs."

"That would be wonderful," Harm said.

"Okay," Annie said before leaving.

"Well," McCall started to walk towards the door, "I'm going to go check on Chloe."

"Thanks for staying with Mac," Harm said.

"There's no need to thank me, Harm. That's what friends are for."

- - -

"Well?" Chloe asked when she saw McCall enter the waiting room.

"Harm's with her now."

"He's here?"

"Yeah," McCall smiled.

"I knew it!"

McCall took the seat next to Chloe, "Knew what?"

"That Harm would get here time. He's always there for Mac. _Always_."

"That's a very sweet thing to say."

"And he was always there for her, but there's one time that stands out in my mind when he wasn't. And it hurt her … very much."

"Oh?"

"See, Mac was going to marry this Australian – Mic Brumby …" And Chloe told the story of Harm and Renee and Mac and Mic.

- - -

"Did you ever think about being a doctor?" Mac asked when Harm returned wearing scrubs.

"No. Why? Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Eh. It's okay."

Harm looked disappointed. "Only okay?"

"I prefer the dress whites. And … the only thing better than … a man with gold wings and Navy dress whites … is … is … a … Marine … in …" she trailed off.

"A Marine in dress blues," he softly finished for her.

"Harm … I can't do this. I'm too tired."

"Mac, you can do it. I know you can."

"No, I can't. Too …. Tired. It's hurts too much … I … I … can't do this, Harm."

"Yes, you can, Sarah."

"My back hurts. … It's too much – too much pain."

"Come on, where's that Marine I married?"

"You didn't marry a Marine," Mac corrected.

"Now, what was it that you used to say? Oh, yeah. 'Once a Marine … always a Marine.' "

- - -

"They've been through some pretty tough times," McCall commented once Chloe finished.

"Yeah," she agreed. "And that's only part of it. But like I said, they love each other so very much. I know they'll always be there for each other."

"It sounds like they were destined to be together."

"I always thought so. – Even if they couldn't see it themselves. You know, they would have spared a lot of pain if they decided to get married the day they met each other!"

What Chloe had just said struck some chords with McCall. "I can imagine. So, how have _you_ been?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. After everything that has happened recently."

Chloe laughed nervously, "I guess I'm okay."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" McCall asked gently.

"Well, yeah … I guess. I would talk to Mac she has been under so much stress lately."

"I know. You can talk to me if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. And keep in mind – I'm only a phone call away."

"I'm still afraid … that he'll be back."

"It's okay to be scared."

"All the time?"

"You'll be scared for awhile, but it won't last forever. – Trust me."

- - -

**Two days later …**

- - -

"Well," Harm started as he plopped down in the chair next to Mac's hospital bed. "DeeDee and Rick should be here with Elizabeth and Jenny soon."

Mac's smile was a mile wide, "I can't wait to see them."

"They miss you a lot."

"I should be getting out of here soon."

"Don't push it," Harm warned. "Dr. Kesner will release you when she thinks you're ready."

"But I want to go home _now_," Mac complained. "I _hate_ hospitals – and hospital beds! I can't even sleep on this poor excuse for a mattress!"

"You'll be home before you know it."

Mac pushed her dinner off to the side and looked at the picture of Mathew Rabb – their son. "We made this happen!" she exclaimed.

Harm flashed his famous Rabb smile, "We sure did. Your uncle Matt would be proud."

Mac sighed, "I wish that Mathew would be able to meet the man his was named after."

"Me too." Trying to be optimistic, he added, "Maybe someday he will."

"Harm! Uncle Matt stole the Declaration of Independence!"

"And think about that. If he wouldn't have stole it, we probably wouldn't have met."

"Uncle Matt always did know what was best for me."

- - -

"Alright," Rick said as he stopped the car in front of the hospital. "You three can get out here and I'll meet you inside."

"Sounds good," McCall said as she opened the car door and made her way to the back door.

Hunter did the same. "Are you excited?" he asked Elizabeth as he unbuckled her car seat.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Yes!"

"And what about you, Miss Jenny?" McCall asked as she picked Jennifer up.

"Yep!" Jenny said with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I bet you are," DeeDee agreed.

"Oh, don't forget this." Hunter handed McCall a small box wrapped with blue wrapping paper.

"I almost did," McCall said as she tucked the box under her right arm and then took a hold of the little girls' hands, "Thanks."

Hunter smiled, "No problem." Then he started to get back into the car, "I'll be right up."

"Okay," McCall smiled back, "We'll look for you." She then turned her attention back to Elizabeth and Jennifer. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" Lizzy answered loudly with much excitement.

"Ssh," DeeDee said. "We have to use "inside voices" when we go inside."

"Oops," Lizzy said in a much softer voice. "Sorry."

"That's okay," DeeDee replied with a smile as they started to walk closer to the entrance.

- - -

Harm took his gaze away from Mac and looked over at the door. "Look who's here!" he said.

Slowly, the visitors made their way in the room.

Mac tried to move to the center of the bed, but her body protested the sudden movement and she released a groan only loud enough for Harm to hear.

"Should I get a doctor?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

Jennifer and Elizabeth tightened the grip they had on DeeDee's hands.

"Mommy sick?" Jenny asked softy.

"Mommy have an ouchie?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Harm picked up his two daughters, "No, Mommy isn't sick. She just has to stay here `till we can bring Mathew home."

"Oh," the little girls said.

"Here," Harm gently sat Lizzy and Jenny on the end of the bed.

Mac patted the empty spots next to her, "Come sit by Mommy."

Lizzy and Jenny looked up at Harm, signaling they wanted his approval.

"Go on," he said. "Just be careful … and don't sit on Mommy's lap yet, sit next to her."

"Yes, Daddy," Jenny said before cautiously crawling up to Mac.

Mac dropped a kiss on the top of Lizzy's head, and Jenny's as well. "Mommy missed you so much."

"Miss you, too, Momma," Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah," Jenny agreed. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Mac asked.

"DeeDee and Rick gots the baby a present!"

Mac looked over at McCall, "They didn't have to get Mathew a gift."

"Rick and I wanted to," DeeDee said. "Really, we did."

Then Hunter came in, "Room for one more?"

Mac smiled, "Yeah! We were just talking about the gift you and DeeDee got Mathew."

McCall started to hand Mac the gift, "Here."

"Thanks." Mac carefully began to remove the wrapping paper. "Oh, it's adorable!" she gushed.

"You like it?" Hunter asked.

Mac held up the baby police officer outfit, "Like it? I love it! Harm, look."

"We're glad you like," McCall said. "Hunter and I couldn't decide if we should get a Navy or Marine one. So we played it safe and got that instead."

Mac laughed, "Smart move."

- - -

An hour later Jennifer and Elizabeth announced that they were hungry.

"McCall and I can take them to the cafeteria," Hunter offered.

"Okay," Harm nodded. "If you don't mind."

"It wouldn't be a problem."

Harm said to Lizzy and Jenny, "Rick and DeeDee are going to take you to get something to eat. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"And then I'll meet you there and we can go see Mathew again."

"Yay!"

"Bye-bye, Mommy," Jenny waved as they left.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Mac waved. Once she was sure they were gone, Mac to turned Harm. "We have mission."

"Mac?"

"Did you see how Rick and DeeDee look at each other?"

"Yeah."

"They are meant to be together!"

"Mac, let's not get in the middle of this," Harm warned.

"We won't get in the middle," Mac explained. "We'll force them to see what we see."

"What are we going to do? Use duress?"

"Harm, who do they remind you of?"

"I don't know."

"Us!"

"Us?" Harm repeated.

"Uh, yeah! They're dancing to the same song we danced to for nine years! I wonder how long they've been doing that …"

"Mac, are you sure about this?"

"Very sure. We're gonna play "Matchmaker"."

- - -

End

- - -

_Thanks for reading, and for putting up with all my typos. I am a teacher, but that doesn't mean I'm perfect! Plus, I just don't have the time to edit this over and over again to make sure I caught all my mistakes. _

_Check back for the sequel – "Matchmaker, Matchmaker". _

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_Sneak peak – _

_DeeDee and Mac were in the kitchen loading up the dishwasher when Mac asked the question, "When you look at Rick, what do you see?"_

_Caught off guard, McCall responded with, "What do you mean?"_

"_Do you love him?"_


End file.
